Bella's Riddles
by Lysystrata
Summary: Bella is back to kill whoever changed her by force then she meets Alice...  P.S. There's a good sized dose of Leah too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first try at a Twilight fanfic though I've lurked anonymously a long time.**

**The Twilight universe is not mine.**

**This story may involve the Volturi but they won't be one dimensional villains. Edward and Jacob as possessive and contemptible as I find them, will be at most, ancillary villains. I'm trying to do something original here. There will be romance (Bellice), adventure and at the heart of it all, a mystery. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}  
**

**Chapter 1**

**For Want of a Nail**

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost.  
For want of a shoe the horse was lost.  
For want of a horse the rider was lost.  
For want of a rider the battle was lost.  
For want of a battle the kingdom was lost.  
And all for the want of a horseshoe nail._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I'd been in 'lovely' Forks Washington for two days when, and I do hope you'll pardon the hyperbole, my life was changed forever.

Perhaps I should first explain a bit about Forks first though.

It is the rainiest, so far as I know, town in the United States, perhaps in the world.

I don't really know the population but I know it's small, damned small.

And I'd come there from Phoenix, gorgeous sunny Phoenix where one never runs out of fun things to do.

All because my Mother had become a baseball groupie. Of course that in and of itself deserves an explanation. When she'd come home and, out of the blue, announced she was marrying a baseball player, I'd foolishly hoped it was someone like Derek Jeter, you know someone I might possibly have heard of? Nope not dear old Mom, God rest her soul, since he certainly never will mine.

Mother had settled down with Phil Billingham inveterate minor leaguer. Phil was a decent sort, though I never knew him very well. Mom wanted desperately to watch him play winter ball, I think it was in Mexico.

Which leads us back to Forks Washington. It was determined I'd have to finish my senior year at Forks High School. I mean I'd just turned 18, I had to finish my first semester exams early in order to be in Forks by November 23rd. How fair is that?

I _was_ 18 so I suppose I could have dug in my heels and refused but the house in Phoenix was already sold and the job market for 18 year old girls with no high school diploma largely consisted of "You want fries with that?" or dancing somewhere on a pole. Neither of those appealed to me.

Why the hell November 23rd you may ask? Maybe it was something about the beginning of whatever the hell oddball baseball season Phil was playing but honestly I myself have been asking that question for more years than I care to count.

I do know if I'd arrived three days later, my life, and what followed would have been much different. I suppose the old saying, the devil's in the details, really is true.

My father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, had picked me and my meager luggage up at the Seattle airport and embraced me in an lung busting hug.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, "And just in time for Thanksgiving!"

I was a bit stunned as honestly this was the most demonstrative I'd ever seen Charlie over anything. He was normally the taciturn, drunken type. When he was off duty that is, Charlie was quite dedicated to his job and not at all mean or nasty when he had a buzz on, he just liked beer. A lot. No use slandering what is basically the memory of a good man.

"Erm, Charlie, my ribs?" I said with what breath I could muster.

He put me down sheepishly, still grinning madly at me.

"You're back just in time for Thanksgiving Bella, and we'll do it up right this year."

Great, translation = Charlie and Billy Black will drink beer while I cook Thanksgiving dinner and Billy's steroid abusing son Jacob will ogle me. I might mention I'd spent the last Christmas at Charlie's while Mom was off in Bermuda with Caroline during her 'experimental lesbian' phase as she later labeled it. I knew the routine and yes my Mother's a flake. Whoop de frigging doo, I remember feeling so 'lucky' to be me.

Resigned to my fate I sighed and grabbed my luggage then said, "Let's get this show on the road Charlie."

And with that we headed for Forks.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

Charlie did not disappoint.

Come November 25th I was in the kitchen cooking, Charlie and Billy were in the living room watching the Cowboy's game and guzzling beer and Jacob, true to form, was in the kitchen making not so vague comments about how we'd date now that I was in Forks. He even went so far as to refer to me as "His new girl" on his cellphone, presumably to another ridiculously overbulked friend, when he thought I couldn't hear him. I was a virgin and frankly Jacob was in no way the type to change that status. When we were away from our fathers I planned to explain that to his roid rage filled, overly macho self in no uncertain terms.

It was at that point I realized we had no cranberry sauce.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot.

"Hey Bella watch it, you gotta eat with that mouth," I heard Charlie admonish me from the living room, exacerbating my irritation. I'd seen this man maybe eight days in the last four years and he's giving me this shit?

"I gotta run to the 7/11," I answered rushing to get my coat, "We're out of cranberry sauce."

Later I was to see this as the single tiny detail which made a rather enormous difference for me for the rest of my time on earth.

Ignoring Jacob's completely transparent attempts to seem chivalrous and escort me I rushed out the door (In retrospect I thought Jake had done himself an enormous favor by being such a cad, but isn't life always that way?) choosing to walk the three blocks to the 7/11, which I was certain was the only store in Forks which would be open. I could only hope against hope they had cranberry sauce, which personally I hated back then but I knew Charlie wanted all the trimmings.

I got to the 7/11 which was inhabited only by a very bored and surly clerk who seemed to be in her mid 40's.

After a moments searching I found a can of the gelatinous tart goo (Which makes one wonder why the hell do they call it sauce?) and exclaimed, "Thank God!" which drew a sharp look from the cashier. Who could blame her? There had probably been no one in history so joyous at finding what was likely a ten year old can of cranberry sauce.

Ignoring 'the look' I paid for the stuff, wished her a happy Thanksgiving, which drew a snort of derision and headed home, cranberry sauce crisis solved, the slings and arrows of minor misfortune averted.

And here's the life changed forever part I mentioned earlier. Just in case you'd forgotten that is.

Now I was not a stupid girl at the time, far from it, and let's face it Forks was hardly a hotbed of crime then or, I suspect, now, but I still checked my surroundings out thoroughly. There was no way anything could threaten me before I reached the relative safety of streetlights and Forks rather quaint answer to suburbia.

Just as I rounded the corner, on a deserted Forks street just next to the woods and the forlorn 7/11, I felt as if there had been a gust of wind then something struck me from behind, knocking me violently to the ground. I tried to scream but couldn't as all my breath had been knocked out of my lungs. What felt like clamps of steel held me down. Suddenly I felt a stabbing, burning pain in my neck then pain such as I'd never felt, which is saying something in a life full of painful mishaps.

There was a sound above me which was akin to two boulders colliding and suddenly I was free. I crawled into the woods, only hoping to escape. My only thought as the red mist took my vision away was I had to remain quiet, I had to stay quiet, no matter what. I knew my survival depended on it.

I don't know how long the burning lasted, though it seemed like an eternity in the fiery pits of hell. It could have been hours, it could have been days. Time ceases to exist when one is in that sort of combustible pain. The thought that I'd died and went to hell did occur to me more than once (and I feared if indeed I was in hell Jacob Black would be welcoming me soon enough) and my only other two thoughts were I had to remain quiet, no matter how bad it got, and praying for death. I could hardly have realized death had already arrived.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

When I finally awoke the pain was gone replaced by a horrible burning in my throat. Imagine the worst sore throat you've ever had and multiply the burn by perhaps 1000 and you might approximate this.

I wondered what horrible disease whatever had attacked me had given me, when, from my hiding place in the woods I saw a man coming round the same corner where I'd been attacked. He was carrying a bottle of wine, I supposed just purchased, and, strangely, at that moment, I noticed it was dark now.

Suddenly my center of perception changed. His scent overwhelmed me, it was beyond intoxication it was as if all the pleasure centers in my brain had suddenly been activated. I'd never been addicted to anything (little did I realize I was even then) but this had to be worse than any addiction. I _had_ to have whatever that scent was.

The next few seconds are a blur in my memory, I scarcely recall even moving, let alone attacking the man. My teeth must have gashed his neck open for my next memory is of exquisite pleasure as I drank the poor unfortunate soul's life blood. He seemed to struggle at first but that was to no avail against my new found and inexplicable strength. I did not stop drinking until the blood stopped flowing and his life ebbed away.

It was only then a wave of utter horror overwhelmed me. I realized I'd just killed this man. I'd drank his blood and drained his life and perversely it had felt so wonderful. In an unexpected irony I'd killed the unlucky wino in almost the exact spot where I'd been attacked. This simply made my horror worse. The rush of self mortification that ran through me defies description. Up until a certain point in my existence I'd always been a coward and the fear that overcame me at that point was all encompassing.

"What sort of monster am I becoming?" I muttered to myself, not even recognizing the musical tone of my own voice. I held my hand to my face and noticed my skin had become snow white, almost like a pearl under the moon's luminescence. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand one more second of this.

At that point I began running.

I did not stop for a very, very long time.

In a way I had been running ever since.

No more.

The incident happened 50 years ago in Forks, Washington. Now I understood a lot more. Now I was back in Forks to find out exactly who'd done this to me. I'd faced and defeated horrors they could not imagine and I would not lack for ways to defeat whomever or whatever I needed to.

Now they would pay.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N **

**Yes the single most important event in this story is the lack of a can of cranberry sauce.**

**No Bella won't (with luck) stay this bitter. Keep your fingers crossed for her, she'll need it.**

**I've seen people use various things to separate parts of chapters here, I got my older brother to make me an ascii sword(though it appears this this eviscerates it by disallowing two common ascii keys wtf?) , like? dislike? I wanted something different.**

**All the best writers here say reviews make them feel very good, I'd love to find out so please review, pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This will start slowly and for that I apologize, but all the player's simply **_**must**_** be put into place. Bear with me it picks up, I promise. Oh and props again to my older brother who provided insight as to the probable state of transportation 50 years from now and motorcycle info. I know nothing of such things :)**

**I own no part of Twilight**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 2**

**Dead Man's Party**

_I was struck by lightning  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
It's a dead man's party  
Who could ask for more  
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door _**  
**_Danny Elfman circa 1985_

**#[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

My investigation began, as so many of my residences have, with my entry to high school. I looked younger than 18 when I was changed into a vampyr and as these things work, I still do, so I find high school to be the most convenient cover.

I'd already decided what my plan of action was before I'd returned to Forks so my 'parents' had arranged my entry into Forks High, complete with forged transcripts which enabled me to enter as an honors courses senior. From this point on the parental units would remain conveniently in absentia.

I should note I am very wealthy at this point, relatively speaking, having done freelance work for the Volturi, a vampyr group who fancy themselves to be 'rulers' of the vampyr world, for a bit under 30 years. They'd discovered me involved in some vampyr territorial wars in Mexico about then but rather than destroy me, as they had most others, they'd offered me a position. I declined and made the counter offer to do freelance work for them. I later discovered my abilities must have been coveted indeed since my proposal was accepted. In general, one does _not_ negotiate with the Volturi.

Be that as it may, it was the Volturi leader who suggested I begin the quest to 'meet my maker' as it were, in Forks, pointing out that with vampyr's a 50 year old trail is hardly a cold case. He'd also given me a gift which I was truly grateful for and wished I'd had all these 50 years.

Now I found myself preparing for school, and could not help but note there was a certain level of oddity in doing this 50 years too late.

I dressed conservatively, much as I would have 50 years ago, in an above the knee tartan skirt, modest black heels to match my black tights, a white frilly blouse which just never seemed to completely go out of style and finally, my most important accessory, the necklace the Volturi leader had provided me with.

This necklace had some important properties which I was completely mystified as to how it acquired or performed as it did. In effect, the necklace de-vampyred me. Anyone around me would see a more normal, but still pale skin pallor, the old brown eyes I used to have rather than my current crimson ones and most importantly hear a normal heartbeat rather than my absence of one if their ears were vampyr sensitive, plus my scent was nullified, as if I had no scent at all.

I grabbed my red antique leather jacket and my helmet and headed out to one of the few true luxuries I allowed myself these days my Ducati Desmosedici RR. It had been the fastest motorcycle in the world when I bought it. With gasoline upwards of 40 dollars a gallon and the deluge of electric cars, speed on the roadways was largely forgotten these days, but unless I pushed it (which I always did) I could ride this bike for 80 dollars a week, so I did, though running would always be my preferred mode of transportation. With the seamless disguise provided by the Volturi leader I felt safe enough with the attention my red beast of a bike would surely attract.

Everything at the ready I fired up the Ducati and headed for school.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I pulled into the school parking lot, noting the assortment of dilapidated electric cars with the exception of one very sleek Peugeot electric. I headed straight for the office.

I drew stares from various students lounging around, socializing while waiting for class, I did my best to ignore them but, never having been a very social creature, even as a mortal, it was difficult.

Inside the office a very haggard looking elderly lady had her back to me. I made every noise I could short of turning the coat rack over then finally resorted to clearing my throat. She turned around, startled, and said, "Oh!"

"Mrs. Plum?" I asked, making it a question though I'd read her placard.

"Yes dear, how may I help you?" She offered me a smile that would have made any grandmother proud.

"I'm Isabella Hathaway, I start today, I was hoping to pick up my schedule?" I was using a surname from some book I'd liked as a mortal, though my frail mortal memories failed me as to what book it was.

"Oh yes dear, we've been expecting you," She began fussing with some papers. She even did that in a grandmotherly way.

"Here you are dear," She handed me some papers, a print recorder and a map, "Just get each teacher to thumbprint that for you and bring it back here at the end of the day, oh it's so exciting when we get new students, especially one as pretty as you!" For one insane second I actually envisioned her attempting to pinch my cheek. Then I stunned even myself as I curtsied! For the love of God. Curtsying in high school? I suppose 30 years of dealing with the Volturi had driven certain things into my head.

"Thank you ever so much Mrs. Plum," I smiled at her then exited the office.

That's when I detected their scent...vampyrs!

I very nearly assumed a defensive stance when I recalled my impenetrable disguise. There were five of them, all walking towards me, a mammoth guy who looked the type who crushed rocks for fun, a statuesque blonde who walked as if she were on a runway in a Paris fashion show, a smaller blonde male vampyr who moved in a stilted sort of manner, a copper haired, very thin male with an extremely puzzled look on his face and finally a short elfin female with spiky raven hair who openly stared at me.

What was intriguing about this group was their eyes, instead of the usual scarlet of vampyrs, their eyes were all the color of spun honey, a burnished gold.

A memory from one of my many visits to Volterra popped into my head, these were the Cullens. I'd heard about them, but there was something odd about them, though no one had ever told me what. Just a lingering memory, whispers of oddness and of...powerful gifts. Finally they passed me, though the golden eyes of the little black haired elfin vampyr seemed to linger with me.

This quest was already developing some interesting side connotations.

Shaking my head I looked at the map and headed for my english class.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

By the time lunch period came I'd made two new BFF's in Regan Newton and Pamela Yorkie, been hit on by more guys then I cared to count, realized I knew more about the subject matter than any of my teachers and envisioned the elfin vampyr's shockingly trusting stare several times. That last troubled me, the new BFF's would likely last all of a week and the boys didn't bother me in the slightest. They were, to put it starkly, just food.

I was sitting at a table with Regan and Pamela, trying to ignore Regan's inane chatter when they walked in, the Cullen's. Again the elfin one was openly staring at me, doe eyed. I noticed then her flawless attire. There was none of this skin tight latex looking material that seemed to be all the rage these days, (Regan wore such garb in spite of the fact she was, being kind, a bit chunky for it) though she certainly had the body to pull it off. Instead she wore a timeless ankle length white linen skirt which seemed to cling to her as she walked, no danced, across the room. Coupled with that was a black silk blouse and a shimmering white vest. She also wore very high white heels but was still tiny.

In point of fact all the Cullen's were dressed in timeless, attractive, yet non ostentatious clothing.

"What's with Alice Cullen and the stare?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Well that's really strange because the Cullen's are too good for anyone around here but themselves," Regan said with a look so envious on her face I could immediately detect the root of her hostility.

A look of open contempt crossed the blonde's face when Regan said that and I had to hide a smile, I so love it when human's make fool's of themselves in front of vampyrs, though for many humans that is the last mistake they ever make.

Then our table went silent. I barely heard footsteps approaching, which was remarkable given my hearing. When they neared I turned. It was the tiny raven haired vampyr.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen," She smiled, perfect white teeth all aglitter.

"Isabella Hathaway," I answered. She stuck her hand out and I confidently shook it knowing my skin would seem to her like any other mortal's unless she were to hit me or pinch me or such.

"Well the reason I came over is I'm having a party this weekend and I'd like you to come," She said in her bell like musical voice, from the corner of my eye I thought I saw the perfect blonde vampyr wince though Alice largely commanded my attention, "I'd like you all to come," She looked at the other two girls, I don't know if they noticed it but to me it felt like an afterthought.

"I'll be doing invitations but tell all your friends in case I miss anyone," She smiled again, Regan and Pamela were sitting there eyes wide and open mouthed, nodding dumbly.

"I'm not sure if I can make it..." I began but Alice cut me off.

"Oh but you have to come, its a _theme_ party!" her musical voice rose a few notes when she said theme.

"What's the theme?" Pamela asked, recovering slightly.

"Oh, it's a Dead Man's party," Alice said, winking at me out of the other two's sight.

One day in Forks, a perfect disguise and I knew I'd been clocked.

I was certain Alice Cullen knew what I was.

"Well I'll be damned," Regan finally said.

"Oh you most certainly will," I muttered, too low for her to hear, and saw the blonde vampyr smile.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I was exiting the cafeteria when my phone rang. I was so tense I answered without looking at the number which I immediately regretted.

"Bella!" I groaned hearing the very familiar voice.

"Adrielle I told you I'd be gone a few weeks or more and not to call," I responded in a terse voice.

"But Bella I'm booooorrreedd." She responded.

"So go hang out with some of your other friends Adrielle," I was still pretty pissed and getting more so.

"Don't hang up Bella and you know you're my only friend," I could almost hear her pout over the great wireless divide.

"What is it you want Adrielle?"

"I want to come see you Bella, pleeeasse?" Her voice was almost childlike though we both knew Adrielle is far from being a child, her experience in romantic matters far outpaced mine, mine being nil.

"Absolutely not Adrielle, I won't have you put yourself in possible danger and besides this is neither a vacation nor a pleasure trip." Adrielle knew me well enough to know I'd never actually _taken_ a vacation or a pleasure trip.

"Bella we both know I'm going to win this argument so tell me where you are," Adrielle said, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

I sighed because sadly enough, I knew she was right. Adrielle's gift was persuasion and amazingly it worked on me, even over the phone. For the only vampyr in the world (that I knew of) who's gift that worked on me to sometimes have the attitude of a spoiled and bratty 15 year old seemed to me not only proof that God exists but that sometimes he or she has a truly twisted sense of humor.

"Forks Washington," I finally answered, reticence writ so large on my face Pamela gave me a strange look, even though she could not possibly hear the conversation, "Wear your contacts and Adrielle, for once, be good."

"Yay!" She answered, "Be there soon Bella!" and she hung up the phone.

What started out as a simple quest for revenge was already getting way too complicated.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Well there's most of the main cast, I hope this wasn't too awful boring. I've read the idea of some jewelry making vampyrs look normal in many things both here and in published books so I'm not at all sure whom to credit stealing it from and whomever knows where Bella got her surname get's a brownie even though it's pretty obvious.**

**Please Review I find it's very pleasant to see. And thanks to Vicroid, Makesmesmile98, Emma James and Stand Through The Pain I was so afraid none at all would review me. Oh did I mention ...Please review? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ladies who puts the twang in the guitar? Who puts the fun in funny? I give you everybody's favorite girl...Alice! (God I hope I write her OK)**

**There are also broad hints as to the larger picture in this chapter...  
**

**I own no part of Twilight  
**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 3**

**Fascination**

_The thing that's between us is fascination, _

_and the fascination resides in our being alike._

_Whether you're a man or a woman, _

_the fascination resides _

_in finding out that we're alike_

_Marguerite Duras_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

I'd seen this girl before, this girl coming out of the office. I'd never seen her in person but I distinctly remember the last time we'd lived in Forks, the controversy, probably the only controversy in Forks history.

Isabella Swan had gone missing. It was all over town, fliers with her picture on nearly every flat surface available. What had added to the weirdness of the situation had been the discovery of a wino's body near the last place she'd been seen. I was sure Edward was reading my thoughts about this as soon as I processed it though from the corner of my eye all I could really see on his face was confusion.

We had all known the wino had been killed by a vampyr but the situation was not so cut and dry as that. There were scents of three vampyr's at the scene and Jasper had known one of the scents, Maria, his creator. We'd contacted her and she'd professed ignorance of the killing, to make matters more confusing she admitted freely she'd bartered her life with the Volturi. When the favor was called due she'd been ordered to (Her being much closer than Volterra) fetch a mortal Eleazar had encountered at the Seattle airport, one who would have great power as a vampyr.

When Maria had arrived, she'd found a vampyr attacking someone, she assumed with the knowledge we'd given her it was the wino, and they'd struggled for some time until the woman fled, though Maria insisted the female vampyr she'd fought with must have had some gift of disguise as she could provide no details at all as to her appearance. Even more curiously Maria said the body was _gone_ when the fight was over. She had no idea how it had reappeared. Fearing detection due to the cacophonous noise level created by the confrontation Maria had beaten a hasty retreat without further investigation.

We did not like others to hunt humans in our land since we do not and we'd investigated further but with three separate vampire scents one body and Maria's explanation we were presented with riddles within riddles. Even more curious was the trail of blood that led into the woods then disappeared.

Not enough time had passed, in our opinion, for Isabella to have been turned but truthfully we had no answers. Finally, since there were no more attacks we'd turned all our knowledge over to the wolves and given up.

I'd remembered all of this in seconds but my eyes were only for the girl. Something about her struck a powerful chord in me, a thought I carefully kept hidden from Edward. I couldn't help but stare at her chocolate brown eyes, perfect body, long curly brown/black hair and her inhuman grace, if I couldn't hear her heart beating I'd have sworn she was vampyr.

Then I noticed something passing odd.

_She had no scent._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Meanwhile in a secret place...  
**

_So she'd finally returned. I have sources of information everywhere both vampyr and human, though ne'er the twain shall meet, and especially in tiny Forks a nothing little town that had become much more important than it knew or for it's own good._

_Of course my original purpose had been thwarted when that maniacal little senorita vampyr had attacked me but it seemed fate had granted me yet another reprieve. This time I'd finish the job. Of course it was nothing personal but this little..baby vampyr, she threatened all I held dear. She'd already come close, oh so close, to ruining everything._

_There were travel arrangements to be made, blinders to be put in place. I pulled many strings and none could be neglected lest they wither away._

_This would not happen overnight. But it **would** happen._

_I was surrounded by fools and a thought occurred to me, almost making me laugh aloud._

_In the land of the blind the one eyed man is king._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

Once we'd passed her and gone to class Edward, seated next to me had whispered, far to low and fast for humans to hear, "I can't read her."

'I can't see anything about her either' I passed back to him in thought, 'And she has no scent.'

Ashley Van Zandt, was making goo goo eyes at Edward, which he was manfully ignoring. He'd grown good at that over the course of repeating high school and college so many, many times, far better than Rose. Boys never approached me, I'd always thought I was far too fast to sneak up on. I had to hide my inward chuckle at that thought lest Eddie misinterpret it, he was sensitive that way.

"I noticed that too, there is far more to this girl than appears to be," he whispered, "We have to find out more about her," This was yet another difference between Ed and I, to me Isabella was like a delicious mystery, almost like a present waiting to be unwrapped to reveal the nice surprise waiting within. For Edward the unknown was a threat, what he couldn't understand he couldn't control.

'I just got the greatest idea!' I giggled as I thought about it.

I heard Eddie groan as he realized what my idea was.

"Rosalie is gonna be _pissed!_" again too low for human ears.

'Don't tell her yet' I sent back at him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

'Because it's easier to apologize than to ask permission Eddie' I grinned then stuck my tongue out at him. I giggled again at his obvious inward struggle between disdain and amusement. I love Rosalie dearly but still she was still enough of a prima dona I couldn't help but sometimes enjoy tweaking her tail feathers. And yes I can't remember my human years but sometimes the Biloxi Mississippi comes out in my speech anyway.

Afterwards I masked my thoughts as I'd learned how to over the years. I wanted to picture how completely delightful it would be to have Isabella Hathaway, no matter what she was, in a party at my home. She'd been in my thoughts ever since we'd seen her but I attributed that largely to the mystery surrounding her. I'm a girl that loves to figure a mystery out and this resurrection of the long missing Isabella Swan was one whopper of a mystery. I decided, privately of course, that once I'd figured out the riddle that was this girl my fascination with her would largely disappear. Still for now trying to figure it out was fun and I'm a girl that likes to have fun. After over a century on this big blue ball called Earth I've learned to take my fun where I can find it. My main issue in matters like this, when my family (except Emmett) see me as impulsive, is I know I'm right, it's just bringing them around to my point of view, especially if I happen to be wrong.

When lunchtime rolled around conversation at our table was, naturally, about Isabella. We spoke so low even vampyrs who weren't at our table would not be able to hear us. Edward relayed my memories of the controversy 50 years ago and all my siblings nodded remembering the incident themselves.

"We need to know more about her, she might be dangerous," Edward repeated his thoughts to me from earlier.

"She doesn't look dangerous to me," Emmett added.

"Well." Jasper, who could detect and impact emotions around him, said, " I detect nothing from her, no emotions whatsoever." Jasper rarely liked to open up his gift in the cafeteria as since it ran amok with teenage hormones, the emotions ran high in here.

"Well you know I can't read her, Alice?" Edward seemed to have become a junior CIA unto himself. I get visions of the future by the way, if I hadn't made that clear.

"I don't see anything about her, but I'd like to find out." I looked down at the table.

"Alice..." Rosalie said, making my name a question.

"Well wouldn't you like to know Rose?" I responded to her unspoken question.

We'd all like to know what had actually happened all those years ago though Rosalie was of the opinion the girl was likely nothing but trouble. Rose was very happy with Emmett (Thank God they'd soundproofed their room) and was not fond of anything that might upset the applecart.

I'd openly looked at Isabella as we'd entered, again just for fun mind you, and it didn't go unnoticed by the other girls at her table. Pamela Yorkie was a nice, but too observant, girl, I often had Edward check her thoughts and it seems more than once she'd pondered the issue of us somehow being more than human but as of yet she dismissed it as jealousy and felt some guilt about the matter. I couldn't help but feel bad about that and finally told Ed to stop checking. On the other hand Regan Newton was, in my opinion (which is the only one that matters) a slut who would give anything to do dirty things to Edward, Jasper or Emmett's bodies. I also thought Rosalie or myself would do in a pinch for her if either of us were so inclined.

Finally I decided to approach Isabella. When I stood I heard Rosalie's unneeded intake of breath but it was far too late for her to stop me without making a scene. As I neared the table Isabella turned around to greet me, unknowingly revealing she had preternatural hearing. Her big brown eyes were ... wary.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen," I said, smiling at her.

"Isabella Hathaway," She answered though I already knew that having overheard her in the office.

I stuck my hand out and she shook it, her skin _felt _perfectly normal but I knew something was up.

"Well the reason I came over is I'm having a party this weekend and I'd like you to come," I told her then remembered to add, "I'd like you all to come," gesturing towards the other two girls who honestly looked as if a flying pig had suddenly appeared before them.

"I'll be doing invitations but tell all your friends in case I miss anyone," I smiled again. I could literally hear Rose grinding her teeth. I quickly flashed her my sweetest smile.

"I'm not sure if I can make it..." Isabella began but no way I was letting her off the hook that easy.

"Oh but you have to come, its a _theme_ party!" I implored her giving her my famous cute kitten eyes.

"What's the theme?" Pamela asked.

"Oh, it's a Dead Man's party," I answered, then, when I was sure the other two could not see, I winked at Isabella.

"Well I'll be damned," I heard Regan say as I walked away.

"Oh you most certainly will," I chuckled softly as I heard Isabella answer, too low for Regan to hear.

I returned to our table and Rosalie's scowl, shut my mind off to Edward and imagined Isabella and I dancing together at my Dead Man's Party.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

Later I overheard a conversation Isabella was having with someone named Adrielle on her cell. I envied her easy familiarity with Isabella, something I'd yet to achieve. That feeling confused me and I'm not one who's used to or comfortable feeling confused, I've long been the most confident vampyr I know. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt this sudden urge to commit violent acts upon this Adrielle's body.

**Bella's Point of View More Than 30 years before**

_I remembered when Adrielle and I had first met, during the Mexican wars. I'd just fought with several newborn, my shield absorbing their strength which I then used to destroy them. The fight was taking place in a largely abandoned warehouse district.  
_

_I rounded a corner and there were three newborns in a cul de sac, two males and a female. One male held Adrielle against a wall by her neck, rendering her speechless, the remaining two newborns turned and hissed at me._

_I'd already absorbed the strength of four new ones, I was unsure how much more I could do, still the little vampyr they threatened had been at most 15 when she'd been turned and though her auburn hair hung in greasy tangles I could tell she'd been beautiful, tiny, but beautiful. There was no way in hell I would let such as these kill her. I raised my shield once more and beckoned for the newborns to come dance with me..._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Everybody's got a plan it seems except for Isabella who was the only one to have a purpose to begin with. **

**I could not resist the "Meanwhile in a Secret Place" description (cackles maniacally)  
**

**Thanks to LynnetteCullen, foreveryoung9458,** **NandinhaMa and Nessiteras ****rhombopteryx**** for your kindness in reviewing  
**

**Oh and please review, the reviews make this so fun, I really appreciate every single review I get.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing about Twilight**

**Once again thanks to my older brother who provided me with an Animal House quote and pointed me to a joke that seemed perfect for Emmett. Mikey you're the best.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bark at the Moon**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================} **

_He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf, _

_a horse's health, a boy's love, or a whore's oath._

_**William Shakespeare**_

_If you call one wolf, you invite the pack_

_**Bulgarian Proverb**_

_For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf,_

_and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack_

_**Rudyard Kipling**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of view**

After I'd spoken to Adrielle it was off to biology, a subject of literally no interest to me whatsoever. Until they start teaching vampyr biology in American high school's that is. I was surprised to see I was to be seated beside the super large rock crushing type Cullen.

I'd hardly seated myself when he turned to me and whispered, "You're freaking my brothers and sisters out."

I simply turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"We were here in Forks when Isabella Swan disappeared," he added in a conspiratorial tone. He seemed to be ceding that I knew what he was.

Fuck.

"What does that have to do with me and who the hell is Isabella Swan?" I whispered back lamely.

"Someone who looked exactly like you," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Coincidence I suppose," I whispered, "And who are you? Aside from a rather rude large boy."

He looked at me and smiled, "Emmett Cullen, damn glad to meet you," and stuck his hand out.

I looked at his hand a moment and finally shrugged my shoulders and shook his hand. Surprisingly he didn't try and impress me with his grip, instead simply performing a polite handshake.

"I didn't get your name?"

"I hadn't offered it yet Emmett," He raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"Oh all right, Isabella Hathaway," I finally answered. He did have a certain boyish charm.

"Same first name huh?" He whispered.

Fuck. Fuck!

"Chance in a million huh?" Was yet another lame response from me.

He was silent for a few moments.

"Wanna hear a joke?" He finally asked me.

I considered this a bit then eventually nodded my head in the affirmative.

"A traveling salesman goes to a farm house," he started with a grin on his face,  
"The farmer goes, 'I could put you up for one night, but you'll have to stay in the barn.'  
So he spends the night there and the next morning the farmer comes in,  
he goes, 'Were you comfortable?' He goes, 'I had a great time; I talked to all the animals.'  
He goes, 'You talked to the animals?' He goes, 'Yeah I spoke to the chickens, they say you collect the eggs every morning exactly at five minutes after six."

By now I thought I could see where this was going.

"He goes," Emmett continued, " 'That's exactly right.' He says, 'The horse tells me his name is Otis, you've owned him for 10 years.'  
He goes, 'That's incredible.'  
And he goes, 'I spoke to the cow, the cow says that her name is Elsie and you milk her every morning at exactly 8:30. And then I spoke to the sheep.' And the farmer goes, 'Those sheep are lying'," Emmett finished with a big smile.

I honestly tried to hold it in but finally the old joke, combined with how utterly ridiculous my position was got to me and I burst out laughing, drawing stares from everyone in the relatively silent classroom and a withering glare from the instructor.

"Something you'd like to share with with the rest of us Miss," He paused, trying to recall my name, "Hathaway?"

I was still laughing though trying to control it.

"It's nothing I think you'd want me to share with the class sir," I finally got myself under control and answered. The balding little man fixed me with a glance and continued his lecture on mitosis.

Emmett and I did not converse any more, save the occasional grin from him, but I did have a disappointed feeling as the thought occurred to me that under different circumstances he and I would likely be good friends.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I finished the rest of the day without event, and decided I'd better head to Seattle to feed. My control was the best I'd ever seen and I had not actually killed a human for food since that first incident so many years ago. So long as I made sure none of my venom entered them (Another amazingly easy skill few vampyrs seem to have, I mean take some blood, lick the wound to heal it, how hard is that? According to some _very_ hard, but not for me), they'd just wake up a bit tired the next day, none the wiser.

Here's the thing, I normally don't kill unless there's good money in it, which _never_ involves humans, or me or mine are threatened. But I'm rambling. I had to feed three times since none involved a kill but in each case I left a 20 on the bums, which was more than they would have gotten from donating plasma, so I figured we were square. It was two A.M. by then and I decided it was time to head home. Knowing Adrielle, if she was not already there she would be soon.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

"I'm telling you she's ok," Emmett was in full form gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "She laughed at my favorite joke!"

"Ewwww that disgusting one about the sheep?" Rosalie seemed to be in genuine distress by his side.

"You laughed the first time I told it to _you,_" Emmett responded pointedly, whereupon Rosalie soundly smacked his arm. Emmett milked it for all it was worth, faking a pain he surely did not feel.

"I think we are missing the point," Carlisle, our eternally gorgeous and irritatingly wise adoptive father said, "It's obvious there is more to this Isabella than meets the eye," He paused, apparently considering his words carefully, "Alice, you are sure you have seen no Volturi involvement in this?"

"Nope, the coast seems clear Pop," Carlisle winced when I said that but I defused it with a grin.

"Well you and Emmett seem to have reached her on some level, I suggest we observe carefully," He paused, "There is also the possibility of Black Rose involvement."

We all paused then. For the last 30 years enemies of the Volturi had been rather conveniently disappearing. Eventually rumors started swirling in the vampyr world about some sort of super assassin, a black rose. Carlisle maintained no single person could have been responsible for the killings. No one had ever disputed the justice of the deaths, but the swift, surgical nature of them was disturbing to every vampyr that heard of it.

Finally I said, "I will watch her closely, but it's too late to back out of the party."

Esme, my adoptive Mother smiled and said, "Which is exactly what you wanted Alice."

See I told you they'd see things my way.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

By the time I'd arrived home at four, Adrielle was indeed there, though I'd given her no address. I'd grown used to such strange quirks on her part over the years, she never explained and I'd grown tired of asking. I protected her and she needed me, it was as simple as that. I knew beyond certainty she was loyal to me unto death and beyond and she knew I'd protect my baby sister/daughter (Yeah it's a strange relationship) up until my own death, that was enough for the both of us.

I smelled her scent before entering, though she couldn't smell mine with the necklace on, I'm certain she heard me.

When I entered she launched herself at me, auburn curls flying.

"Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. Then she sniffed, "I hate it when you wear that thing, I, I can't...smell you!"

I pulled her back just a bit and pinched her nose, "It's necessary right now munchkin, besides you know who I am."

She nuzzled closer, bouncing up and down, holding me.

"Why do you leave me Bella?"

"Because I love you munchkin."

She stepped back and wrinkled her nose.

"You don't smell right, you leave me by myself, how is that love?"

"Do you remember in Mexico Adrielle?"

She nodded her curls keeping time with her freckles.

"I swore I'd take care of you and I will, but it's not always easy."

She simply curled up in my lap, I'd have sworn she was sleeping if such were possible, but still it was a peaceful moment.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

I'd been outside Isabella's watching, past about four when she'd arrived on her bike. I was beyond the range of scent but I _did _see the little vampyr running to Bella in a vision. I momentarily saw red and repressed an urge to run to the house. This mystery was really getting to me and I guess I saw her little companion as getting in the way of solving it. I watched for more visions and saw the girl, about my size, on Isabella's lap. I was repressing my rage when about 6 AM all my vision went blank. Taking a chance I edged closer only to hear the loping of beasts (and I do mean beasts) I knew well.

There were too many, I did not know how I could save Isabella from this.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

Adrielle and I were relaxing when I heard unwanted company coming. We were out far enough in the woods I knew better but still I hoped it was coincidence. Finally the loping stopped and I heard a strangely familiar voice in my front yard.

"Bloodsucker we aren't going to come into your filthy house, either you come out and face justice or we burn you down."

Well that sounded like a threat to me.

"Stay in here munchkin," I bade Adrielle, "I'll handle this," And I walked outside still in human guise.

Once out my front door I was stunned.

"Jacob?" I said involuntarily. He was flanked by six giant wolves, five males and a bitch. The scene seemed surreal to me, he was still the macho, racist (and that's hard for a native American to pull off) person I vaguely remembered.

"Huh, huh Bella?" His conversational skills had not improved, "You're dead!"

I could not resist, "Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated Jake."

He shook his head as if to concentrate.

"You are harboring a leech, unless you want to die with her you need to go."

I sighed, it always came to this with self appointed justice doers, their way was the only way.

"If anyone dies here Jacob it will be amongst your fellows, not mine," And I smiled viciously at him.

"I can't protect you in this..." He started then I heard Adrielle rush out.

"Bella, Bella! Are you ok?"

At that point one of the wolves, a large grey male, rushed Adrielle, clamping his mouth on her arm, trying to rip it off. I reacted without thought, springing, gripping his head, before I knew it I'd twisted his head completely around, effectively wringing his neck. I cast him aside flinging him some fifty yards against a tree, snapping his spine.

"One down Jake, leave now"

Jacob was trembling, whether to change or in fear I did not care.

"He'll heal" he spat out.

"Not from my wounds, he is dead, your choice is to join him or not." I answered levelly.

At that point the rest of the pack, with the exception of the light sandy colored wolf attacked. My shield was up of course, but they kept coming, in spite of their life being drawn from them.

"Jake I don't want to do this," I tried one last voice of reason.

"Kill them!" Jake's baritone had become a tenor scream and I pitied him.

I moved amongst the wolves in slow motion, my shield just as vampyric as me, breaking bones, breaking them into pieces with their own strength. Normally I stopped at a certain point then killed with my hands but I let this flow, I absorbed all their strength until they died, I was bursting. I only spared the bitch, I suppose in a nod to sisterhood, then looked at Jake.

"You care to try me?" Though in truth I was past my limits, I was full of unused strength and could kill him with a pinch.

He immediately changed into a large wolf (I'd realized upon seeing him again, in the full flower of youth, steroids had not been his issue) and rushed me, saliva running from his teeth.

It was almost an afterthought to brush him aside so hard he hit a granite facing and immediately changed back to his more fragile form. I walked over to him and slapped him till he woke. The sandy colored wolf hovered over the bitch.

"She'll live, I don't give gifts of mercy often, accept this one."

He seemed to acknowledge me and began dragging her to what I guess he thought was safety.

Jacob seemed to be coming out of it.

"You've broken the treaty..."

I slapped him again.

"I don't treat with death threats Jacob."

"Well maybe you don't," He seemed oddly courageous, "But we will wipe out the Cullen's one by one, the treaty is broken, you will all die"

Suddenly I thought of Alice.

"Here's your new treaty Jacob, and listen close because I know you are bigoted and stupid," I actually had to draw a breath to continue, "If I see you or your ilk outside your reservation you die, no questions asked, if you threaten a Cullen you die, if you even look at me me you die. I've shown I can easily kill you, now show me your heels fleeing."

Jacob was not overly bright but soon he fled. Adrielle then came to me and embraced me, only she knew what things like this took out of me, it would be days before I was right. Not only that, now I'd sworn to defend the Cullen's, who may very well have been who I came to kill in the first place.

I'd best go inform them.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

I ran home, I was hyperventilating OH GOD she _was_ the Black Rose, she had to be OH GOD. I ran into the house. Thank God everyone was home. Edward could not keep up with my racing thoughts.

"She killed half the wolves, oh God, they hurt her friend and she killed them, it's war, oh my God Esme she killed them like snapping her fingers, they are coming for us, but half of them are dead she said the treaty was hers now, she's going to kill them all oh God."

"Alice relax," I heard Jasper say, and I felt waves of calm buffeting me.

"Jasper, she's Isabella swan, she admitted it, she had a vampyr friend..."

"And she and her vampyr friend are here now..."

I turned and saw Isabella in our door.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N I want to thank everyone that reviewed from the very bottom of my heart, LynnetteCullen you are so very nice to me, in the books it always bugged me how much the treaty was in favor of the wolves and I guess that shows here.**

**Please, please review they seem to do things like keeping me up till 2 AM writing this chapter last night so do it, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing. Very short chapter but it's necessary, the next will be much longer.**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice (A problem)**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================} **

_Serendipity is looking in a haystack for a needle and discovering a farmer's daughter.  
**- Julius Comroe Jr. **_

_Serendipity. Look for something, find something else, and realize that what you've found is more suited to your needs than what you thought you were looking for.  
**- Lawrence Block **_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice, shut up I'm in charge here. That was a strange thought but it was mine.

I looked around at all the oh so shocked Cullens.

Adrielle clung to me, then shocked me by speaking.

"My Bella is the Black Rose everyone fears, she takes care of me, she let's me shop and buy things for us, she is the fucking bomb."

"Adrielle you have to eat with that mouth, don't curse" I told her, though I saw Alice look up at the mention of shopping, that was very strange.

An older, blonde vampyr looked up.

"You are Isabella Swan?"

I sighed.

"Call me Bella, I prefer that."

He nodded.

"Do you know anything of the Black Rose?" He was so very earnest I was tempted to slap him, but I resisted and, for the first time in 30 years, I decided to be honest.

"I am your worst nightmare," I slowly took my necklace off, revealing what I was, "I am the Black Rose, I've killed and killed and killed for the Volturi, now I will kill to defend you. All of you"

Emmett made a scoffing sound and I moved quicker than thought and reseated him. He was nonplussed but his mate, the gorgeous blonde accepted it.

Adrielle was, as per usual, ahead of me.

"Bella is my mommy, please don't make her mad, I hate that, she hurts people. Please don't," I held her close, stroking her auburn curls. Then I looked around the room, taking in the shock.

Finally I said "I will answer what questions I can, since I somehow have brought danger to you," I paused to gather my thoughts, "But any wolves I see I will kill, on the spot, I won't endanger Alice, fuck I mean your coven, but I came here for my own reasons."

If I could still blush I would, Jeez Alice was bringing something out in me I was not sure I liked.

The Cullen's looked at my revealed vampyr self and pondered.

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**Alice's Point of view**

I looked up at Bella, her 'daughter' entwined with her, though that enraged me. Finally I realized why. In spite of her scarlet eyes, in spite of Adrielle, in spite of everything.

"Bella, you and I need to talk."

She merely nodded.

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**A/N Events are moving, I can't keep up w/ reviews to give shoutouts except lynette who has reviewed every chapter. Suffice it to say I love you all, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I had done one chapter but it really sucked so I withdrew it and worked on this. Thank you sooooooo much ****x*Consumed*by*love*x **** your input made this happen. I really hate when the story is in my mind but I'm still blocked.**

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

So I grabbed Adrielle and ran to the Cullens, the winter woods flying past me. Adrielle's auburn curls were tucked tight into my hair. She'd run with me before, I'm much faster than her.I really had no idea what I'd be facing until I arrived and overheard what I did. Alice was near hysterical, explaining my confrontation with the wolves.

Once I'd revealed myself I heard Alice say we needed to talk. She was right about that but that talk could wait until later, right now important things were happening, things which hindered my initial reason for coming to Forks in the first place.

Finally the copper haired vampyr, Edward spoke.

"You say you came to Forks for your own reasons, we need to know what those are seeing as how you've endangered our family." I liked neither his attitude nor his suspicion. I briefly considered telling him if harbored any ill intentions towards his family they'd all be dead at that moment but decided against it. My rage still came out.

"I've endangered nothing!" I snapped back, "You could easily disappear with no problems, I know the drill."

"So we just give up our home just because you chose to wantonly kill a good portion of the Quilieutes protectors?" He retorted.

In answer I hissed at him and Adrielle, having seen me enraged like this, moved behind me.

"Stop! Stop!" Alice exclaimed moving between Edward and I, "We can work this out but instead of fighting we need to talk."

I took unnecessary breaths to calm myself.

The blonde, gorgeously handsome, vampyr chose now to speak.

"You say you returned here for your own reasons and perhaps we can help if we knew something about it," He paused as if in contemplation, "If you are who you say are we made a fairly thorough investigation of your disappearance."

That brought me back to myself as I had an instinctual feeling he was not merely extemporizing to buy time, he seemed genuinely interested. Why would they have investigated the disappearance of a lone human girl. Finally it occurred to me they may have just wanted to know who killed the human on their land. Vampyrs are very protective of their hunting grounds.

Adrielle looked up at me.

"I think you should tell them," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Adrielle looked so very young but could be very wise. She knew I loved her more than anything and when she was not acting like a petulant little girl I greatly appreciated her counsel.

I sighed, considered, then finally spoke.

"Fifty years ago, on thanksgiving day I was attacked here in Forks," Only Adrielle knew this and it was hard to speak it in front of these relative strangers, "I was bitten and left to die, though you all can see how that worked out."

I laughed a bitter little laugh.

"I'm come back to discover who did that and kill them."

They all seemed taken aback for a moment then the modelesque blonde female said, "Did you kill someone afterwards?"

I stared at her, stunned. Adrielle looked at me again, her crimson eyes full of concern, then nodded and I drew strength from her incredible intestinal fortitude.

"I have killed once in more than fifty years as a vampyr," I finally responded, "I knew no better at the time I was too new," I drew another unneeded breath, "I will regret that happening for whatever time of eternity is left to me."

The spiky haired small vampyr who'd so gotten my attention, Alice, moved towards me, eyes alight with compassion.

"There are things we can tell you concerning when you were attacked," The older blonde vampyr said simply, scratching his chin, "But what you've told us really only adds to to mystery."

This only confused me more but I could think of no response before Alice said, "The wolves are coming."

At that point even I could hear them thundering through the woods.

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

"Everyone stay in here I will handle this," Though truth be told I'd already absorbed so much through my shield I didn't know if I could, "Especially Adrielle and Alice."

I ignored Emmett's response of "No way Jose," And headed out to face the werewolves.

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**Alice's Point of view**

I watched Bella exit and saw the tiny Adrielle shivering in what seemed to be fright. My family all seemed stunned to the point of non-responsiveness and I finally had to shake my head to clear the cobwebs.

"Well I can't stand this," I said and started to go outside to join Bella. The urge to help Bella was overwhelming me.

I was shocked beyond imagination when the tiny red haired vampyr said to me, "No you all stay in here with me," Her eyes bore into me, "Bella can handle this, I believe in her. You need to believe in her too, I swear she is not an evil person, but she does have a temper which these wolf things will learn to regret."

What surprised me most was not only did I obey her, we all felt compelled to.

Both of these vampyrs seemed to be far more than the eye presented.

**xxxxxx{|]==================} **

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reviewing I love it when you do. Please Continue.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing about Twilight**

**Once again thanks to my older brother who provided me with a source for quotes relevant to my subject. This sort of stuff is really outside my educational experience so this was invaluable. Oh A late addition I looked at the story stats thingie and I've had over 10,000 hits and over 3000 visitors. I don't really know what means but Yay!  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise!**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================} **

_The greatest pleasure is to vanquish your enemies _

_and chase them before you, to rob them of their wealth _

_and see those dear to them bathed in tears, _

_to ride their horses _

_and clasp to your bosom their wives and daughters. _

_**Genghis Khan**_

_Against war it may be said that it makes the victor stupid and the vanquished revengeful_

_**Friedrich Nietchze**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked out to face the wolves, who all were, amazingly, in human form. Why they'd approach me in their weaker, slower form mystified me.

"I warned that one there," I pointed at Jacob, "What would happen if you came within sight of me." I had initially felt weak after the first fight, but in my increasing rage I felt a power coming unto me.

A taller one stated, "We're here to talk, " He held his hands up in the universal sign of supplication, "I'm Sam Uley and I'm in charge of, " He grimaced and spat, "What is left of this pack." What could we possibly have to talk about I wondered? but held my tongue.

"That was their doing not mine," I answered evenly, "I warned them to leave us be and they attacked anyway. I merely defended me and mine as I will now if need be."

"You don't understand," The one who'd labeled himself Sam was becoming more animated, "That is why we exist, to protect our people from bloodsuckers like you! What they did was instinct they could no more resist than your," He paused, his face looking disgusted, "_Kind_ can resist killing humans for blood. You seem to make no attempt to hide your nature!" Then gestured towards my scarlet eyes.

"No you do not understand. I have not killed or harmed a human in 50 years. I know young werewolves. I know their anger. Can you and your pack say the same? Have none of you in a wolves rage ever hurt a human?" I held my head up high, proud of my ability. Guilt seemed to flash across Sam Uley's eye's and I knew I'd touched a nerve.

"Fuck this! Your red eyes tell us you're lying bitch!" Jacob stepped forward holding a … supersoaker ? I nearly laughed in his face thinking they thought they'd stop me with holy water which had utterly no effect upon me. It was only when I'd been soaked with what smelled like 100% surgical alcohol (I hadn't scented it before because of how incredibly _bad_ the wolves smelled) I realized their intent. Jacob smiled with a murderous glee. Jeez this psychopath used to want to date me?

"You may be fast but so are we," This _Sam_ was smiling now, sneering really, "But there's no way you can kill us all before we burn you and this entire place down."

I began to see red.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

I listened closely to what was going on outside. My Bella seemed to have everything under control, though I feared her rage that I knew so well. The way she'd been made vampyr still colored a lot of her emotions. In a smaller way I occasionally took care of her too.

Then I heard what the one called Jacob said and smelled the alcohol. I heard what the leader said and turned and shouted to the Cullens, my gift working full force, "Stay in here! I can fix this!"

They all stood stock still as I ran outside to Bella who stood in front of the wolves.

I felt the oddest sensation and shook it off to stand by Bella.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

No. No. NO! I felt, rather any other sensation, Adrielle join my side. I couldn't _smell _anything but alcohol fumes.

"Stop!" She yelled and all the wolves did (And so did I for that matter), not realizing her power was influencing them, "You come under the guise of peace then you do _this? _You ought to be _ashamed_ of yourselves."

They were letting her resolve weaken theirs with each passing word, not even realizing why, letting her talk too long. Given long enough to speak Adrielle's power could persuade Miley Cyrus to join a Nunnery. Though that may be overstating the case.

"Bella has not killed a human in 50 years, I have not killed in over 30 years but did you stop to ask? No, you attacked, without provocation. We have killed no one here or anywhere because We. Do. Not. Kill."

"Explain the red eyes then," Jacob shook his head trying to regain his equilibrium against Adrielle's persuasion.

"I don't need to explain my self to people who've twice attacked me with no justification." I responded angrily, which was hardly the wisest thing to do. Wisdom seems to flee anger like sheep from, ironically enough, a wolf.

Sam looked up his expression shocked, as if he'd just realized he was being influenced. He seemed to be undergoing an internal struggle. I was hardly concerned with his emotional state at the moment though.

"Perhaps," He finally said, "There are other factors to be considered. We will consult the elders, but we will be watching. This is hardly over bloodsucker. Leah keep an eye on these leeches. From a safe distance of course."

The girl, the one I'd spared, nodded and immediately went wolf, shredding her clothes in the process. She than ran off into the woods. The rest of the pack followed suit and ran off in a different direction.

"Well," I heard the musical voice of Alice comment from behind me, "That was odd."

As she left I said, loud enough I knew she could hear, "Make sure Sam knows the same underhanded trick won't work twice bitch wolf."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

The rest of the family joined me, Bella and Adrielle (Whom in spite of my jealousy I was beginning to like) on the porch.

"Perhaps we should speak out here until Bella has had the opportunity to bathe?" Carlisle was being kind, there was no way Esme, as sweet and loving as she is, was allowing Bella back into the house smelling like the world's worst refugee from a rehab center.

"Yes, she stinks," Rosalie was neither as kind or circumspect in her observation.

"I might point out she got that way defending _our_ home?" I felt honor bound to add.

"From a situation _she_ caused to begin with!" Rose yelled back at me. Bella's gaze was shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill Rosalie would be singing with the angels right then or more accurately, Rose being Rose, perhaps she'd be in a much hotter climate.

"Stop this," Esme said mildly but firmly, "This bickering get's us nowhere and causes unnecessary anger," She nodded slightly at Carlisle.

"Esme's right what we need to do is look at Bella's situation and see if she can help her, we do have some knowledge of her situation and, after all, she was attacked on _our_ land. Can you tell us anything about what happened to you Bella?" Carlisle, ever the voice of reason, asked.

Bella had calmed down some following Rose's outburst looked pensive then said, "Not much to tell really. I had come to Forks and was cooking thanksgiving dinner for Charlie, erm my father, Billy Black and that Jacob creature that was just here. I realized we were out of cranberry so I walked down to the 7/11 to get some. As I was leaving I was attacked and bitten. I was convinced I was going to die when something struck what I now know was the vampire atop me allowing me to crawl into the woods. I woke up that night and was as I am now. A guy came out of the store with a bottle of wine and I attacked him, I couldn't control it. I did not have the control I have now. My only human kill ever. The moment of my existence I regret the most"

I waited because I was sure many questions would ensue.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

"That was your only _human _kill?" Jasper, the blonde, asked obviously in disbelief at my account.

"Yes," I answered simply knowing they'd want more, "At first I subsisted on animals, disgusted with what I'd become then I realized I did not have to kill, I could take _some_ human blood without killing my food."

"Wait you claim you can _do_ that?" He retorted.

"Yes she can," Adrielle responded for me, "And she taught me how too."

"Let's move on," Carlisle said, "This answers some questions of ours but raise more for you I'm afraid Bella. You were noticed in a Seattle airport by a vampyr named Elaezar, who works for the Volturi. He informed the Volturi you would be a vampyr of great power when turned. At that point a vampyr named Maria was dispatched to, erm, acquire you. She found you being attacked by a vampyr and was no doubt was the one that _saved_ you. Past that you know more than we do."

"Well perhaps not," Edward interjected, "Since Bella was attacked her attacker almost certainly had Volturi connections, they just simply arrived before Maria. The likelihood of Bella being singled out like that defies coincidence We almost certainly know that."

"Plus there is the fact Bella's female attacker had the talent to disguise herself, not a common gift among vampyr's " Emmett added. I immediately thought of the necklace Aro had gifted me with but kept the thought to myself.

"I suppose that covers all we really need to talk about this evening," Carlisle began but Edward interrupted him.

"There's one other thing," Edward said, "The fact the wolf known as Leah has apparently imprinted on Adrielle."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Surprise! I guess we know now why the pack left so suddenly.**

**I really don't hate the wolves but need this tension.**

**I hope you like the chapter, please please review. They really do make me happy.**

**Thanks again Lynette for sticking with my story, but I love everyone who reviews.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N First off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed especially Lynette and Sweetest Suicide but all you guys/gals/anything in between (giggles) are the **_**bestest**_**. Second I could not sleep last night so did some stats. I've had something like 10,700 hits, over 3600 views, 109 story alerts, 49 favorite story additions and quite a few favorite author additions. I don't have anything to compare this to but I DO know that I appreciate every single bit of attention to a story that's not even 30 days old yet (I think) and had (in my opinion) subpar chapters 3 and 4 (funny how hindsight works that way) I love you all.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 8**

**Repercussions**

_**There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. **_

_**Her heart. **_

_**Melanie Griffith **_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Leah's Point of View**

I was restless running through the woods just beside the Cullen mansion. I felt a pull towards the bloodsuckers' home and was repulsed by myself. For so long I'd thought fate had been so cruel to take Sam away from me, to make me this...thing that I'd become. But now the only thing that mattered was her, was that beautiful little leech. I'd always _hated_ the leeches nearly as much as Paul! With that thought I skidded to a halt and tried to clear my thoughts.

I should have been furious but I was not, I was...happy. I was not just the happiest I'd been since Sam I was the happiest I'd ever been I was...ecstatic. I wanted to just lie on the ground and just wriggle with my paws in the air. The only thing that marred my bliss was the slight distance between us.

Suddenly I was the lucky one. Not the one outside looking in, not the bitter, disenfranchised, lonely female wolf. ME! Leah! I had finally gotten lucky even if it was with a vampyr. But Gods she was so _beautiful._

I could sense my packmates disgust as my attitude not so slowly softened towards her kind, yet even through their disgust I could feel a sense of relief that I'd finally found someone. We don't pick who we fall in love with and we certainly don't pick whom we imprint with. Of course the rest of the pack being male these understandings came along with what I felt certain were the beginnings of certain perverted fantasies. Even that was OK, I'd squelch all that in good time.

Then a thought occurred to me, there was only one thing that could ruin my happiness about Adrielle, (I had no idea how I knew her name, all these things about her were flooding into me, even _that_ felt really good, imprinting honestly seemed like a two hour orgasm) something I knew would surface sooner rather than later.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was seeing red even angrier than I'd been before when the wolves had tried their underhanded trick upon me. Of course by then almost all the alcohol I'd been doused with had evaporated, surgical grade alcohol does not last long in open air, and I ran from the porch screaming.

"Leah! You whelp bitch! Come out and face me! It's time to die!"

I ran towards the woods as fast as I could and I am very fast, even for a vampyr.

My answer was not long in coming as I her thudding footsteps coming to greet me.

Soon we faced each other in a clearing her haunches drawn back as if to spring, me coiled to fly at her like some sort of midieval projectile. Our eyes were locked, orbs dripping malice towards one another. I drew my my power about me and spoke to her in low menacing tones.

"I thought you curs had sunk as low as you possibly could with that little alcohol trick you mangy bitch," I said, menace emanating from every word, "But this goes beyond duplicitness, this goes beyond your filthy, stinking species hating my older and far superior one."

She growled, low in her throat but still we circled one another.

"To play games with my Adrielles heart, all to seek petty revenge upon me, your better. For that I will tear your heart out and eat it, you've whored yourself for your pack and that makes you even more of a stinking cur than I'd ever imagined."

With that she sprung at me, faster than even I'd imagined, and momentarily pinned me to the earth her slavering visage inches from my face.

"Get your paws off me you damn dirty dog!" I said and flung her off of me. She broke several trees in her flight then struck a boulder of sorts then lay there broken and whining. She'd heal in time I knew, though much slower from my wounds than she normally would, but she'd never get that chance.

Her pack mates would be here soon, but not soon enough. I stood and began to casually approach her. This fight was over.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

Bella took off from the porch at a sprint and I knew what she was going to do, I even knew what she'd be thinking. Bella always thought in terms of tactics. Love was not a stranger to her vocabulary but still a rarely used word. I gave chase as fast as I could, followed by the Cullens.

I did not know if I could arrive in time but I knew I had to try.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

By the time I got to the dog's side she'd changed back to human. She was nude and honestly, under other circumstances I'd have found her quite beautiful. These weren't those circumstances however. Her breathing was ragged but even I could tell it was getting better, it was remarkable how fast these mongrels healed, even from the wounds I'd administered. These were not the werewolves I'd helped hunt for the Volturi in Europe, these were, something else altogether. No matter, soon this would be over. I knelt by her side, intending to separate her head from her body.

"You really are a self centered bitch you know," She looked up at me and said, not without some yellow wolfie eyes were a bit out of focus.

I was honestly a bit taken aback, "You want _those_ to be your last words?"

"It's all about you isn't it? _You've_ got to protect Adrielle, I imprinted with her to get at _you, _no one could love Adrielle for_ her! _Well guess what, _you_ do, I can feel it through her and you know what..._so do I._" Somehow I could feel the truth in her admission though I honestly don't know why, I just could. It was like trying to question a force of nature, some may not believe in the law of gravity but jump off the empire state building and I'll bet they start believing halfway down. She was that convincing, that sincere. Her statement allowed no doubt. Then she continued, "Go ahead then, finish it, I was not made to find happiness in this world it seems after all," And I could see she was weeping and,suddenly, inexplicably, if I could I would be too.

I knelt and placed her head gently in my lap and her eyes widened. They widened further when I stroked her hair and said, "It will be all right, I imagine Adrielle and your pack mates will be along soon. Just rest Leah, rest and heal."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

It seemed as if the Cullen's and I arrived in the clearing simultaneously with the wolves only to take in the strangest tableau I'd ever witnessed. There, near a boulder, Bella was kneeling, Leah's head in her lap, stroking her hair and speaking to her too softly for me to hear. We all came to a stop and the wolves followed suit on the other side of the clearing. It was as if we were all loathe to interrupt what seemed like a private moment. Finally Esme approached carefully, removing her jacket, when she gained Bella's attention she held up her jacket and Bella merely nodded.

Esme then carefully covered Leah with it.

This seemed like a signal for us all to approach and I honestly don't know what came over me, I ran to Leah's side.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, gripping her hand without even thinking about it. It felt really good though.

She smiled and stroked my cheek with her other hand, "Just a misunderstanding, I'm healing."

I heard Sam's now human voice say, "Regardless Leah we must get you to the reservation, you will heal faster there."

I hadn't noticed, but Bella had backed away.

Sam knelt, looked me in the eye then carefully picked Leah up in his arms. He then gave Bella a baleful look.

"You have much to answer for."

Bella's crimson eyes and tone were steely.

"If anything happens to my Adrielle's mate under your care, you will answer to _me_."

Her declaration stunned all present and I could see an angry protest rising to Leah's lips, I tried to tell her with my eyes "No!" and somehow she got it, she simply lay her head back on Sam's arm.

He looked at me with a curious expression and said, "This little one has powers even I cannot imagine it seems."

And with that he and the pack were off in the woods. As they left I whispered, "Just the power of a heart that feels like it's beating again."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Volterra**

Aro, first among equals amongst the three kings of the Volturi, looked as close to pensive as he could, sitting on his throne. His fellow kings Marcus and Caius flanked him, to the left and right respectively, and the surviving wives of the kings, Sepulcia and Athenodora were behind their spouses Aro and Caius. Renata, part of Aro's personal bodyguard knelt by his left side.

The rest of the elite guard stood impassively in front of Aro and the other kings.

"I have need of Isabella Swan's services yet she seems nowhere to be found," He nestled his chin between his hands, "Though I bear some portion of the blame for her absence, her refusal to answer simple telephone calls really can't be allowed."

"She should have been forced to be one of us years ago," Caius answered simply.

Marcus looked on impassively, but seemed deep in thought.

"The last I saw her she seemed awfully fond of that Adrielle chit," Heidi suggested, from amongst the elite guard.

"Indeed," Aro said, "This gives me much to consider."

He waved his hand in dismissal, waited for the wives and guard to leave their presence then said to his brothers, "The bait is in the water, let us see what shark rises to it."

**Later in a Secret Place**

_It was all coming to fruition just as the seer had told me so many years ago. Damn I had to move faster. Isabella Swan must never live to set foot in Volterra again._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Thanks again to my brother for a great line- this one from 'Planet of the Apes', which he loves. I won't tell you which line though. Next chapter a lot more questions start to be answered (I told you up front it was a mystery — giggle) and Alice and Bella finally have their talk. Breaking News! I was playing with the poll thingie and put a poll on my profile. Who would you like the first lemon scene to be with? Alice/Bella Adrielle/Leah vote if you feel like it.  
**

**Once again, please please review it makes me really happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well I'll start this one by saying a few words about Bella. Some have noticed I'm not writing her as a perfect person, though I do think her treatment of Leah was, in the end, indicative of what she may become. I'm about the age Bella would have been when she was turned and I only have my own feelings to gauge how such a thing might change a person. That said, this chapter's a bit fluffy.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is just a kiss  
_

_**Sam**  
_

_Hell is yourself_

_and the only redemption is when a person_

_puts themselves aside to feel deeply for another person  
_

_**Tennessee Williams**  
_

_There is no instinct like that of the heart.  
_

**_Lord Byron_**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Dialogues  
**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}  
**

**Alice's Point of View**

I could not deny what Bella made me feel like but there comes a time when feelings have to be put aside. In less than 24 hours in our lives she had completely disrupted everything and everyone and it was time she and I had a talk about it. I felt, honestly, that she was my mate, the one that I'd been waiting for all this time. But even with all that, if she felt remotely the same she could not continue this destructive pattern she was locked into in a quest for revenge so single minded it bordered if not crossed, into insanity. After the wolves had left I approached her.

"Bella," I said quietly, "I know the others have many questions for you and I know you want to speak with Adrielle."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded at me. I took that as a signal to continue.

"Adrielle needs time to digest her new situation, this may be a misusage of the word but she needs to let things marinate," I paused and Bella was looking at me quizzically so I explained further, "Adrielle needs time to her self Bella, you can't fix everything for her and honestly I doubt a girl as strong as her would want you to if you could. Your desire to do so speaks well of you Bella but maybe, well maybe you should let Adrielle grow up."

A stormy look crossed Bella's face then her shoulders slumped.

"You should have seen her when I found her Alice..."

I touched Bella's shoulder.

"Let's me and you go somewhere and talk Bella," At first I thought she'd deny me then she simply said to me.

"This is your families land, I am the interloper, lead the way."

I took her hand and led her into the woods.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

Finally we arrived at my chosen destination, a peaceful clearing beside a clear mountain brook, I often came here to sit and think or, honestly, sometimes just to sit. There's a certain peacefulness in just relaxing and clearing one's mind sometimes. This wasn't one of those times, my mind was racing. Bella just sat beside me, looking at me, a faraway look upon her face. After some contemplation I elected to just lay my cards on the table.

"Bella what do you think of me?" I asked her bluntly.

She thought for a second then responded, "Some things Leah said to me...well they have me rethinking some paradigms in my life, well in my death or afterlife I suppose."

I blurted out the first thing that popped into my mind, "What in the H E double chop sticks is a paradigm?"

Bella actually giggled, it was a truly melodious and pleasant sound, one I think I could get used to hearing for a good long time.

"In my case they are long held, cherished but unexamined beliefs," Bella smiled wanly, "I need to reconsider my positions on several things, but to answer your original question Alice, I'm unsure as to whether I like you or not since I hardly know you but...I am very drawn to you."

I smiled up at her, she, like most everyone else, was taller than me.

"Well that certainly seems like a splendid reason to get to know me then now isn't it?"

She leaned closer to me, "I can't think of a more compelling one."

my traitorous body responded by leaning closer to her and I said in a lower voice, "Besides I know once you get to know me you will like me."

"I think I'm already starting to," she whispered then, impossibly softly, so sweet for someone I'd watched kill with aplomb, our lips brushed then met. It was a wonderful moment, the kiss so sweet it was almost chaste. When we separated we looked at each other then leaned back and looked at the stars. Finally I leaned into Bella.

she didn't seem to mind.

I'd never even gotten around to what I actually wanted to talk about.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}  
**

**Bella's Point of View**

We sat there in silence a while, though it was not an uncomfortable silence just...peaceful. Finally something jogged my memory.

"Alice," I started because in this matter I was really just honestly curious, "I suppose it wouldn't surprise you to know I've had reason to visit Volterra on occasion?"

I felt her shudder slightly, "No."

"Well the name Cullen is not entirely unknown there, I heard whispers, whispers of something odd and...powers?"

Alice laughed aloud by my side, somehow she made even that sound melodic. If I did not know better I'd say she was a witch, she could be so damned alluring.

"Oh that, well none of that's a secret," She smiled up at me, dazzling me once again, "We don't drink human blood, we don't kill humans at all."

"Well neither do I..." I started to protest but she shushed me.

"Everyone's going to want to ask you about that but I've already figured it out, you're a control freak," She smiled again, softening the blow of a somewhat harsh statement, "You're like one of those monks from Tibet who can make their heart nearly stop. You couldn't accept killing humans so you forced yourself to learn to do what you do."

I was again stunned by this tiny genius, she was, in the main, spot on.

"Anyway," She went on as if we'd been discussing something as minor as sale at Penney's, "Edward can read minds, except yours. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, except yours and Emmett is , like, super strong."

"And you Alice?" I looked into her strange honey colored eyes, "Can you do anything?"

"Yes," She paused, "I can see the future."

This brought up a very vivid memory for me.

_I'd been assigned by the Volturi leader to kill an ancient, a vampyr nearly as old as him. Her name was Penelope and she lived near Paris, a city I'd always loved. He'd told me she was a soothsayer, that she could hold the hands of a human or vampyr and give astonishingly accurate details of their future._

_I'd never inquired as to his reasons to want her death, I inevitably found out later that while this self styled king was very covetous of having talented vampyr's in his little court, his assignments for me were invariably just. Some of the actions of the vampyrs which I'd been sent after which later surfaced horrified even me, and I was relatively hardened by then._

_Tracking Penelope down was ridiculously easy, she even ran a fortune telling shoppe. My immediate assumption was she must be luring prey in through her shoppe thus risking exposure of all vampyrs. This was one crime the Volturi would most certainly not tolerate._

_I entered the shoppe and it was typical of it's ilk, tarot cards for sale along with myriad other bogus divination devices, the lighting (oil lamps, which was anachronistic even then) was dim and there were beads everywhere._

_I felt certain she must have sensed me coming and she did not disappoint me as she scurried out upon my entrance._

"_Ahh a vampyr seeks her fortune?" Good was my initial thought, we are alone, then I began to notice things about her. It goes without saying she was beautiful, all vampyrs are, but there was something about her. She had perhaps the kindest countenance I'd ever seen, long curly raven colored hair framing a beautifully heart shaped face. Her lips were a natural ruby red and her eyes were a color I'd never seen before then, the color of natural honey. She smiled at me._

"_I'm afraid not," I responded._

"_Oh," Her smile faded, "I knew it would come to this though I never thought it would be so soon."_

_Her voice was subdued._

"_I cannot say I grow tired of this life, though it has been so very long..." her gentle voice trailed off, "Will it hurt?_

"_I will make sure it doesn't, it will be like going to sleep," I answered as I engaged my shield and began to absorb her life force._

_She had nearly succumbed when I stopped. I could not continue. I just could not take this angel's life. I layed her upon a bed in a back room and ran to the nearest butcher shoppe where I bought blood. I could hardly drain a human and bring the blood to her, I had great self control but not that great. In those days, even more than now, ox blood was used in a great many dishes, beef was not such a rarity yet._

_I brought her back the blood and fed it to her till she became more herself. She looked at me, genuine surprise in her eyes, and said, "Aren't you supposed to kill me?"_

"_Don't question me and if you want to live do what I say." I was very tense, I'd never directly disobeyed the Volturi before or since._

"_Don't use your money, Don't use it ever again, start over" I gave her one of my many credit cards and a wad of bills, "Go see Jaques Jenks on the Rue Pacifico, he will provide you with papers, go to the United States and let Penelope disappear, no more fortune telling, and when you arrive, destroy that card." I paused, if my heart were still beating it would have been racing right then, "Do not waste the life I give you for it could cost me my own."_

_Her golden eyes were wide in shock._

"_If you ever have need of me my dark angel," She whispered, "Call on me, wherever I am I will know and I will come."_

_I nodded and left. The card and subsequent flight would lay the false trail I needed._

_It was going to be a long swim home.  
_

"Bella? Bella?" Alice brought me out of my reverie.

"Oh sorry AliceI was...remembering someone I used to know."

She raised her eyebrows and it was so fetching I bent down and impulsively gave her another kiss.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," She said, after the kiss, her tone more serious.

"I don't think it takes a psychic to see what that is Alice," I answered just as seriously, "I've really made a wreck of things haven't I."

She nodded somberly.

"Well Alice I told you some things Leah had said had me rethinking some of my paradigms?" She nodded again, "It will be hard for me but I need to stop thinking of just me and Adrielle, I know this. If I want to get to know you better, and I do, I'll have to."

"You know that won't happen overnight and things with the wolves are likely beyond any help," She said in a small firm voice.

"Well I think I can fix some of it, but I'll need to talk to the wolf guy, Sam," I said.

"Why would you need to do that?" She asked her voice inching up a few notes.

"I think we've both been used," I answered.

"Why?" her voice was even higher now.

"I'd been wearing my disguise every time I was in public, Adrielle had just arrived and she knows better than to leave a scent trail and how to hide it. How did the wolves know she or I were here? More importantly, how could they have known where I live? Whoever led them there _knew_ they'd attack and _knew_ I'd defend myself, in other words they _knew_ either the wolves or I were going to die. If Sam can answer those questions perhaps we can find out whom the real architect of this tragedy is."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}  
**

**A/N Next Chapter is just for fun, everyone get ready to dance it's a Dead Man's Party! (But you know it can't be as simple as all that -giggles-)  
**

** Congrats to ShadowCub who nailed the quote from Charlton Heston in the first review. Thanks to Lynnette, SweetestSuicide and now Da Phoenix for sticking with my story.**

**The poll on my profile page was tied last time I looked. _Vote_ because lemony goodness is coming (no pun intended).**

**Now that I've actually been working on this I know how reviews keep you going, keep you writing and I've been a lot more generous with my reviews since learning that.**

**So please review, I'd hoped to get over 70 (I know it's shallow, I'm sorry) last chapter and came up one short, so push that little button below, make a teenage girl you'll never meet happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Last chapter was, according to the traffic thingie (which I still don't really understand, maybe someone could explain it to me) the most popular chapter of Bella's Riddles so far! And it did that in a six hour period! I love you all so much! Bella and Alice won the poll, their lemon will be in the next chapter. Adrielle/Leah voters if you read this you will see I didn't forget you either. Now...It's a Deadman's Party!**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 10**

**A Little Soiree**

_The best way to behave is not too _

_**Abercrombie and Fitch**_

_There's no such thing as good girls gone wrong, only bad girls found out._

_**Anonymous**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Leah's Point of View**

"Sam I suppose you could _order_ me not to go but all that will do is make sure I don't go wolf between now and tonight," I told Sam calmly, the maelstrom of emotions from our former relationship I'd have felt having this discussion before now was gone, the imprint had destroyed all that. Good riddance.

"But Leah if you'd just listen to reason, that entire house is full of bloodsucker's who..."

"Who will do nothing to me because Adrielle wants me there and she already has them all wrapped around her little finger," I snapped before he could finish.

He scowled.

"The bitch that killed four members of our pack will be there Leah, are you aligning yourself with that leech scum?"

"Sam I hate what she did and I hate part of her for it (Though honestly I'd always hated Paul and those other three guys, they had been sexist and cruel to me ever since I turned wolf. I still certainly didn't wish them dead, I just wasn't crying crocodile tears over them, scratch that, it may sound hard and mean but a part of me was _glad_ I'd never have to share my thoughts with assholes like that again. It's probably horrible but I don't lie to myself, I'd be the first one to know it was a lie after all.) but I understand her better, we were trying to _kill_ Adrielle, someone she loves like a daughter, the _only_ person she loves."

"So you are condoning them taking human lives I suppose!" I saw then Sam was trying to goad me, trying to get me to go wolf so he could order me not to attend the party. Sometimes I think all men have some sort of neanderthal idea they should control any woman they see as 'misguided'. I took a deep, calming breath. My temper was legendary but somehow the imprint had given me a measure of control, the temper was still there but for now it was below the surface.

"Sam you know Emilie's thoughts somewhat don't you?"

He nodded tersely.

"Well I know Adrielle and Bella do not kill humans, I know this as well as you know Emilie doesn't."

"Well what about what that ... Bella did to you? Can you forgive that?"

"I don't condone or forgive anything she's done Sam, she's a total bitch. Understanding is different than forgiveness," I paused, "And Sam do you really think Bella won that fight? I'm alive and I have Adrielle _and_ I have what is likely the most powerful vampyr in the world sworn to protect us, not that I need that bitch's help. There's more than one way to win a fight."

After saying that I closed the door and went inside to pick out my outfit for tonight's party. Normally I was not one for dressing up but somehow I wanted to look good for Adrielle.

No dresses though.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

The long driveway to the Cullen's was decorated, lights and festive ribbons adorning the whole way. I remember thinking Alice must really go all out for parties as I observed it from the back of Bella's bike. Bella had her disguise on and I was wearing emerald green contacts, so she looked and seemed totally human while I would pass inspection by anyone without preternatural gifts.

The number of humans there hardly concerned either of us, Bella had learned to completely control her bloodlust in her first few months as a vampyr and she'd taught me soon after she adopted me (It took me a long time to admit it but I finally realized and accepted the sort of Mother/Daughter roles we'd settled into. What was ironic is I'd been vampyr _much_ longer than Bella, though I've never told her that, it's never come up) how to control mine.

Bella had fussed over me for hours until finally I put my foot down and made her stop, we both knew I knew more about make-up and hair than she did, Bella simply did not care much about such things. I did have to admit though, she'd made herself stunning for tonight. A black leather mini accented by sheer black tights and a wispy black top which was basically just barely opaque. It was also obvious through the top she was going without the benefit of a brassiere. She finished that with some roman sandal sort of things which tied up around her calves and had (and this part stunned me) 3 and ½ inch heels. She also refused to wear her helmet (Not that she needed one) for fear of "squashing" her hair.

This was all well and good until I had to ride seven miles on the back of a motorbike with nearly waist length curly hair flopping in my face. Bella does big things for me, for the most part I put up with little things for her.

When we finally pulled in the drive I could hear the music thumping from a good long ways away. Of course a human couldn't have heard it but I could tell things at the Cullen house were...loud.

Finally we pulled up in front and, again, Bella stunned me by asking me something she'd never asked in the nearly 30 years I'd known her.

"How do I look?" She asked simply. You could have knocked me out with a feather, this was so completely out of character for her, but then so was her entire garb. I goggled for a moment then said, "You look stunning mum," and she beamed at me almost striking a models pose.

I was starting to wonder where was my Bella and what alien had kidnapped and was impersonating her. Me, I'd gone with a simple, retro look. I was wearing a modified houndstooth mary anne dress, cut to accentuate what curves I have and black patent leather heels. I felt sure we'd break no end of hearts tonight.

Bella beckoned for me to go first and we mounted the steps then entered the Cullen home.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I'll say this for Alice, the place bore no resemblance to the living room and parlor I'd seen two nights before, it looked like a sleek discotheque, like something I'd seen in Europe. Alice sure knew how to decorate.

It was a bit odd though, it seemed like the place was teeming with teenagers and good music was thumping, but no one at all was dancing, they were all lined up around the walls, some moving slightly to the music, but all with that nervous look of someone waiting for someone else to jump into the pool first. Alice was fiddling with the sound equipment and I saw her and Bella make eye contact but I had time to notice no more, Leah had arrived. I suspected she'd been waiting in the woods for us to get there.

She looked...magnificent.

She was dressed in shiny black skintight leather pants with a matching A type top, finished off by shiny black leather boots with oh my god fuck me heels. She also wore a black leather biker hat, like that guy in that 100 year old movie, the godfather guy. She immediately approached me.

"Adrielle."

"Leah."

"Let's put these cowards through some changes," she said and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's point of View**

I growled slightly as Leah pulled Adrielle out onto the dance floor then felt a light touch on my arm.

"Be nice Bella," Alice was looking up at me smiling.

"Does she have to look like sex walking?" I whispered, "This is Adrielle!" In principle I'd accepted the relationship, but seeing it up close and personal...it was going to take a while to wrap my head around this.

"Who appears to be having a really good time," Alice nodded towards the dance floor where Leah and Adrielle were going step by step through the 3D which matched (promoted?) the song except better, of course, than the original dancers. It was a very sexually suggestive dance too. I tore my eyes away but not before noticing some of the braver kids, those who were not awestruck by Adrielle and Leah's dancing perfection, had ventured out onto the floor as well.

"Well ok," I muttered.

"Besides," Alice smiled one of her dazzling smiles, "It doesn't look like Leahs's the only one that dressed up tonight," She looked me up and down then licked her lips and if I could have blushed I would have. I had finally found my achilles heel and it's name was Alice. Finally I decided to go for it and tried to swoop in for a kiss but she pushed me away then winked at me.

"We've got all night," Alice teased me, "But for now we are _not_ going to let them show us up on the dance floor."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

Eventually a lot of kids, Emmett and Rosalie, even Carlisle and Esme for a few slow songs joined us on the dance floor and as near as I could tell everyone was having a blast. For a brief moment in time, a second really for a vampyr, all the troubles in the world were forgotten and we lost ourselves in the joy of dancing.

I'd never danced before, heck I'd never been to a party before but I found it came quite naturally to me, in a way it was like combat, just a lot safer. Combat also had a sort of joy to it but this was far more pure, more free.

It got a bit competitive between Adrielle and Leah and Alice and me. We were the constants on the dance floor and, as much as we could without looking inhuman, we all looked _good_.

Finally Alice noticed my protective instincts rising again and me shooting, well, unfriendly glances at Leah.

"Would you like to see my room?"

I was still in a bit of a daze but finally said, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

We ascended the steps and then took the second door on the right into Alice's room which surprised me. Surprise might be understating it. It was as if the MET had expurgated all it's greatest pieces and they'd somehow wound up in Alice's room. I suppose I've had plenty of time, but I've never been one to collect things. Alice's room was large but filled to the brim with beautiful pieces. I noticed one eyesore, there was a neon sign above a mini-fridge that said 'Alice's Restaurant' . It was next to what appeared to be a DeKooning, wtf?

"What's that about?" I pointed at the thing.

"Oh that," Alice giggled, "It's a little joke, that's where I keep blood for when I don't feel like hunting."

"Oh," My hunting methods were so different than Alice's it was like comparing Mars and Venus.

Alice moved closer and I was actually embarrassed, I'd faced some of the most horrific vampyrs in world history but truth be told, Alice was the first person I'd ever kissed, vampyr or mortal. The depth of my inexperience in such matters, even after all of this time, was astonishing even to me.

"You'd wanted to kiss me earlier?" She said in a throaty tone.

I did earlier and I still did then but I was having a hard time speaking.

She slipped her little arms up around my neck. Now I am not a large girl, certainly not amazonian like Leah, but Alice made me feel like a cow, so petite, tiny and...perfect.

Our lips touched, seemingly of their own volition and again I was seeing the fireworks, feeling them is more accurate, just like I'd felt the first two times we kissed. I hoped I'd always feel them when we kissed and it was only then I realized with a jolt. I wanted to kiss Alice like this for a long time. I pulled away stunned and Alice gave me a hurt look that nearly broke my frozen heart. Still amazed I sat on her bed. I was not used to this sort of emotion, this sort of feeling.

Alice rushed over and sat beside me, stroking my arm.

"What's wrong Bella?" She looked at me with genuine concern in her eyes.

"I just realized...something," I stammered.

"You can tell me," She answered in a soft voice.

"Well I don't even really know you but," I hesitated then took my step into the abyss, "I don't think I ever want to kiss anyone else."

Alice smiled.

"You may be tough but you're awfully silly Bella," She climbed onto my lap with a wicked look on her face and I was too surprised to protest, hell even without the surprise I wouldn't have protested, "You're supposed to feel that way. Here let me show you a few other things we can do."

Then she kissed me again, pressing me back against the pillows.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

We'd been dancing all night and it was frigging great. Bella had given Leah some mean looks but done nothing and I knew in time I could make her get used to it, Bella would do anything for me and Leah was for me, she was _mine_.

Finally as the crowd started thinning (Esme had been pressed into duty as hostess, Alice and Bella seemed to have disappeared though there was nothing really salacious about that I knew Bella well enough to know there wouldn't be any hank panky going on, she was basically asexual.) Leah whispered to me, "Would you like to take a walk Adrielle?"

"Yes Leah," I answered in just as low a tone. She took my hand and led me out the front door.

We walked at a human pace to the edge of the woods and Leah gently turned me to face her.

"I need to explain to you how an imprint works Adrielle," She said in a serious tone, her arms going around me.

"OK," I answered simply.

"Simply put, your desires, your needs for happiness come ahead of mine," She stroked my face, "This is not a choice I would have made, but it's not something I'd trade anything in the world for right now. The nature of the imprint makes the _object_ of the imprint that center of my universe."

She touched the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"That would be you."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"So you feel compelled to do whatever it is that makes me happy?" I asked her.

She gave me a serious look and nodded in the affirmative.

I know I must have started to look impish at that point.

"I can see certain advantages in this situation," I said, giving her a sly smile. For a moment Leah looked horrified.

"What would make me really happy right now would be if you kissed me."

A ghost of a smile crossed Leah's face before she kissed me, no _attacked_ would be a better word. There was a hunger in the way she kissed, an animalistic need and I felt myself responding. I felt my legs wrapping around her, pulling her closer yet yielding.

I'd been waiting for a kiss like that my entire life and afterwards. I'd been waiting for this kiss for more than 2000 years.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Thanks again to my brother for being a constant source of pop culture trivia, there are two in this chapter. It took so long to set the lemons up that next chapter is going to have to be pure smut, sorry for the delay. Still I did manage to reveal yet another small clue in the mystery. Thanks to Lynette, Sweetest Suicide, DaPhoenix, Nightterror, mangekyo and Shadowcub. I love it when people follow the story. **

**Please please review it's like an oasis in the desert to me they make me very happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Midway through writing this everything in my account seemingly started to work correctly again. WTF? Anywho this is the next chapter. For those who don't get it (and honestly why should you?) I love MCR.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 11**

**Na Na Na**

_Drugs, Gimme drugs, Gimme drugs_

_I don't need 'em, But I'll sell what you got_

_Take the cash, And I'll keep it_

_Eight legs to the wall, Hit the gas_

_Kill 'em all ,And we crawl ,And we crawl ,And we crawl_

_You be my detonator_

_Love , Gimme love, Gimme love_

_I don't need it ,But I'll take what I want_

_From your heart_

_And I'll keep it in a bag ,In a box_

_With an X on the floor_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_**Gerard Way**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice had pressed me back against the pillows and I began to feel something happen to me which had only previous happened in moments of extreme anger before. My lips, my limbs, all seemed to be moving of their own volition.

I felt rather than acted. My arms were going around her and my legs were encircling her tiny waist. It was as if I wanted to consume her, to take all of her into me. I had an incongruous thought, thankful I'd worn sandals since my toes were squidged so much, but the passion, the feeling wasn't allowing me much thought. It was so fantastic.

Her tongue had long since entered my lips and I didn't even struggle with it, I allowed her tongue to dominate mine as they danced. An involuntary moan escaped my lips and Alice paused in ministrations a moment.

"If I'm going too fast for you Bella," She began.

I cut her off.

"I think I'd want to kill you if you stopped, please don't stop," I half threatened, half moaned and half begged. Mathematical correctness meant less than nothing to me at that moment.

Alice smiled at me and began kissing me, more ferociously. Her small deft hands went to my blouse buttons and soon it hung open, exposing my breasts.

"MMMMMM" She moaned into my mouth, never interrupting the kiss as her hands began exploring me. First the base then she began tweaking my nipples. I could feel my hips moving. Then I felt Alice's hips moving with mine.

"Bellaaaaa," She purred my name and her hands went to the back of my skirt to unbutton then unzip it. I lifted my back to oblige her. My skirt was removed in an instant and then all I had on were my black silk panties, garters, tights and sandals. At that moment I truly wished I had some sexy underwear, something lacy, the only reason I had the garters and tights was a direct result of Adrielle's impish sense of humor, they had been a gag gift.

Alice didn't seem to mind though, as I began to smell her sweet, musky arousal, as wet as I was she was bound to be overwhelmed by my scent but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but the elfin wonder who was making love to me.

"MMMMMM Alice," I moaned in a break from the kissing, "I've never, I've never..."

"Then it's past overdue Bella," She whispered and began kissing me again. Her right hand played along my belly then slipped inside my panties. As soon as I felt her cool little hand touch my sex something inside me exploded. It was like skydiving and never landing, I'd masturbated to orgasm before but it was nothing, there _was_ nothing like this. I felt my nails running up and down her back, shredding her blouse and I heard myself calling her name over and over. I never wanted this to end, though finally it did.

"Oh Alice that was so...so,"

Alice placed a finger upon my lips and said, "Was? We're just beginning Bella."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

She began kissing my neck as I writhed then started slowly kissing her way downwards. She paid special attention to one of my small dark nipples with her cool little tongue then the other. I didn't know where this was going and honestly, I didn't care.

Soon enough Alice began kissing my tummy, occasionally licking me, illiciting small moans and movements of my body. My fingers buried themselves in her spiky black hair.

"Alice...oh Alice," I kept murmuring over and over, realizing how much of my life had been missing. After what seemed an eternity her beautiful face reached my midriff.

She looked up at mt my face and growled causing me to look at her wide eyed. I gasped in shock when she ripped my panties off with her teeth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," She said said to me in a barely controlled mix of a growl and a throaty voice.

I wondered, somewhere in the remote portion of my mind which was functioning for anything except pleasure if anyone heard me screaming her name and moaning when she began kissing my sex, her cold tongue running along my labia.

My hips were moving rapidly when I felt her fingers enter me and I felt...bliss...pure and utter bliss such as I'd never imagined. It took all my concentration not to orgasm again on the spot, I wanted this to last, to never end. Finally I resorted to picturing Jacob Black and that successfully forestalled my orgasm.

Her fingers were driving into me deeper and harder and my excitement mounted. She drove he fingers deep within me and I felt a deep, sharp momentary pain and gasped. Alice looked up at me, concern writ large upon her face.

"Don't stop Alice, please don't stop," I whispered.

She gave me a wan smile and I completely lost everything that remained of rational thought when her tongue entered me.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

We were basking in the afterglow, as it were, of our lovemaking.

I don't think Bella realized it, but I'd had a few orgasm's myself while we were making love. There was something about the way she'd moaned, then screamed, my name. Something powerful.

I almost wished I'd soundproofed my room, almost, but a snarky part of me secretly liked that everyone in the house would know I'd taken what was mine. Of course I knew there would be complications and I'd foreseen one already in a vision. Bella, true to form, did not disappoint me.

"When will you be moving in?" She asked in a whisper.

I'd pondered just how to handle this sweet, but misguided assumption on Bella's part.

"Back up the truck there Bella," I said, eyes wide with false indignity, I had seen this coming after all, "We made love but in spite of what you are thinking this is not a done deal."

She stared at me, eyes wide,"But..but."

"Stop doing that, you sound like a chicken," I teased her, "We may have made love but I'm still an old fashioned girl from Mississippi, you're going to have to court me, prove your love for me."

"Ya'll cain't despoil my virtues," And I drug every syllable out.

This was a bit mean but I loved it. I knew I loved Bella with all my heart but she was far too used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. That would never work if we were going to have a real relationship and she had to start learning that now.

"Alice...I've...I've ...never," I shushed her once again.

"I know you haven't Bella, that was, well, obvious from what happened," I considered my words, I certainly did not want to drive her away.

"You said you did not know me and you don't, but I feel what you feel Bella, at least about us, this is our chance if neither of us screws it up," I'd had no vision past this so I was on uncharted ground.

"Alice," She seemed to gain some strength,"I am what my life and death has made of me, I will try, I promise, but if you are always insisting on..."

I cut her off.

"I insist upon nothing Bella, love me or don't. If you choose to then don't tell me, _show_ me."

She nodded, she'd been alone far too long, understanding was just beginning to alight in her eyes.

"I will," She said with a scary sort of determination.

"I like roses," I answered, my voice trembling a bit.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

I began to dress, trying to take in all Alice had said to me. She watched as I donned everything besides my shredded panties. Finally I stood.

"I must go find Adrielle," I stated. Alice nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to the Quelieute Reservation, I need to speak to that Sam bastard, we can't let this fester."

"Oh Dear God Bella if you step foot on their land it breaks the treaty...it will start a war."

"A war I can easily end," I answered simply, "And they had no compunction as to stepping on _my_ land, I can deal with them."

"By killing everyone!" Alice's voice had raised, "I'm coming with you, you are the vampyr equivalent of a thermonuclear device, a weapon of mass destruction. I won't babysit you forever Bella."

"You don't have to babysit me at all Alice," I replied softly.

"Yes I do," She said with a pained yet loving look on her face.

At this point there were few things I'd deny her, and honestly she _owned _me in bed.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point of View**

Leah was feasting upon me and I was loving it. Without getting into too many details I was literally made to be, how do the Holiday Inn humans put it? A people pleaser.

Her kisses turned into bites then kisses then bites and I was wrapped around her slick, leather clad, muscular frame and all I wanted to do was make her happy, bring her joy.

Her hands were strong yet I knew they could not damage me, I wanted her strength.

I moaned "Leah!" then bit her ear hard. This just spurred her on. I'd heard vampyr venom was deleterious to the point of fatality to were's but all my bites served to do was spur her on.

Her incredibly strong hands wandered my body and I pulled her closer.

"Ohhhh Namaah," She moaned and I froze, all desire lost.

I pushed her away, after she was still in human form so I was stronger than her.

"What did you say?"

"I just called your name Adrielle," She answered, her look a cross between curious, hurt and angry.

I started to answer when Bella and Alice burst into the clearing. Initially I was relieved for the interruption then I noticed something, I smelled sex. They both reeked of it, it was overwhelming. I saw Leah's nostril's flare too. She started to say something, "How dare you! You don't..."

But by then I'd launched myself at Bella, attacking her, striking her, "You're my _mother_! I've waited all this time for you and now you are no better than me?"

I was not thinking at all I just felt like I'd been betrayed.

Bella did not fight back at all, she did not raise her shield which most certainly would have killed me.

Instead she let me beat her while her face started to crack into pieces.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's point of View**

Adrielle was literally beating Bella to death and Bella was letting her. I had to stop this but inside I wondered, 'Are both these girls insane?' That would pose more than a minor problem as at least one of them was my soul mate. I sprang upon Adrielle but she was stronger than she looked.

"A little help here?" I looked at Leah.

"Fuck that," she responded, "I hope the bitch dies."

Among all things _that_ broke Adrielle out of it. She looked at Leah.

"You hope my Mother dies?"

"You don't need her, she's a total emo bitch, I could kill her myself right now." Leah snapped, "I truly hate her."

Adrielle looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, Me, we are not the only ones that need to grow up, she is my mother in more ways than the womb means, accept that or leave us. Our lives are intertwined, if you accept me then she is our mother."

Leah drew a deep breath. "I suppose I knew you two were a package, but my God Adrielle why?"

"Because, you saw part of it, Bella would deign to let me kill her, she asks nothing from me. Yet defends me at every turn, dammit Leah, Bella is my Mom. I've waited for that for all eternity."

"I will tell Sam you'd like to meet, I cannot predict his actions. Adrielle, alpha or not, he cannot keep us apart." Leah avoided mentioning Bella. She needed blood or the wounds I'd dealt her would kill her.

"Will a beast suffice her?" Leah asked softly.

"I don't think so, I think I've killed my mother."

Bella looked at me and distinctly said, "Na Na Na."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N This has been a rough chapter. Things seem to be working again. I do have a question. The story is less than a month old still, I have 5224 visitors and 16,106 hits. Is that good? Can a kind reviewer explain the difference between hits and visitors? They've given me new drugs I'm drifting. i can't self edit like I did Please review maybe I'll go over one hundred, but it's OK, I'm not me right now. I love you all...please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long but I'll spare you the usual BS. I had what my Mother calls several of my incidents and had the joy of going to a ten day detox. That said I'm back and the show must go on. This chapter should clear up all the questions the end of the last chapter raised (And of course bring up more questions) I hope you enjoy it.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 12**

**Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes?**

_Across the street they've nailed the curtains_

_They're getting ready for the feast_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_A perfect image of a priest_

_They're spoonfeeding Casanova_

_To get him to feel more assured_

_Then they'll kill him with self-confidence_

_After poisoning him with words_

_And the Phantom's shouting to skinny girls_

"_Get Outa Here If You Don't Know_

_Casanova is just being punished for going_

_To Desolation Row"_

**Bob Dylan**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

So Adrielle had her little snit. Well fair's fair after what I'd done to Leah, though in my own defense, I'd known about imprinting and always felt the lack of choice involved was, well, creepy. I'm all about freedom of choice.

Matters were degenerating though, I'd hoped to defuse the entire situation with my casual 'Na Na Na' directed at Adrielle but she didn't seem to realize just how hardy I was. I understood how she felt, I really did. I was, in point of fact, in no danger whatsoever of not surviving.

Still Alice was in what looked like attack mode and it appeared she was quite willing to take on both Leah and Adrielle. In another situation this would have been quite sweet but in this one, well, it was time to take some wind out of all of their sails.

I extended my shield out a bit and drained a little life force from all of them (I suppose I am Vampyr in more ways than one.) Then I sat up.

"For the love of well, whatever you believe in, stop," I think all three were shocked by the force of my voice, "I can see the is going to bear some explanation so before you tear each other apart may I please speak?"

Leah was scratching her head. Sometimes Adrielle made me scratch my head and I'm sure she felt likewise.

"I may love Adrielle but honestly, you two are serious freaks." Her remark was, of course, directed at me.

"That's what I'm trying to explain, if everyone will just listen," I answered.

"When I met Adrielle four newborns were set to kill her," I started, "One had her by the throat, preventing her from speaking or, as I later learned, she certainly could have talked her way out of it."

Comprehension was still far from dawning in Alice or Leah's eyes.

"I killed them and saved my Adrielle. I've never regretted that and we've been together ever since. I've always suspected she may be a little older than me but since then I have been, for all intents and purposes, her Mother. Aside from her occasional tendency to," I paused, "Do they still say 'hook up'?"

Leah's face screwed up.

"Why is you look at _me_ when you ask that Vampyr?"

I shook my head, "No insult intended, but the fact remains, those were extremely violent times in an extremely violent place, it was the Mexican wars after all and scores, no hundreds of vampyrs were dying. We really needed each other to survive as our gifts were very complementary and very conducive to keeping us both alive. My life since has been violent and during that time Adrielle and I have been the only ones who could totally rely upon one another. In point of fact we were all each other really had. If her reaction in any way mirrors mine sensing a seemingly permanent attachment suddenly blossoming...well we both reacted with what we've known these last 30 years. Violence. It's no excuse but it's the truth. At least as I see it."

Adrielle simply nodded her head and the only verbal response was Alice who said. "Permanent?" with a hint of an impish smile. Leah seemed coolly confident.

I stood.

"There are more important things to discuss, I really need to talk to Sam, Leah, as some detective who's name I can't recall once said, the game's afoot."

"I doubt Sam will want to talk to you vampyr," She replied, attitude pouring off of her in waves, but I'd come to expect no less from Leah and in fact was beginning to admire her rather dogged (No pun intended) consistency.

"I tell you what Leah, you go on ahead of us and you tell Sam if what I have to say does not interest him...he get's a free shot at my throat."

"That should get his attention," She wore a savage smile, obviously wishing it was her I was giving the offer to, "Give me 15 minutes then meet at the treaty border alongside the road to the rez."

She immediately changed to wolf then ran off. Alice and Adrielle both still appeared a bit stunned.

"What is happening here?" Alice enquired.

I winked at Alice and Adrielle and said, "Here's what we are going to do."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

We arrived at the Quiluette border. I'd donned my disguising necklace along the way so I seemed perfectly human, no vampyr scent, fake heartbeat, brown eyes. Alice and I stood, her gripping my hand while we awaited Sam, Leah and likely the rest of the pack. They didn't make us wait long. I hadn't supposed they would.

"What is this?" Sam barked, he was in human form and it was clear. He was in charge and he was, to use the vernacular, pissed.

"Tell me Sam what do you see? What do you smell? What do you hear?" This made him pause a moment. I could see the rest of the Pack milling in the woods behind him, even from here I could see they were poised for an attack.

"One vampyr and...you're human?" His thick, dark eyebrows raised in shock.

"I'll explain it all Sam but first..." I made a come hither gesture, "Adrielle?"

Adrielle stepped from the woods not twenty feet behind us. Sam sputtered and seemed shocked.

"How did _she_ approach us without us scenting or detecting her?" He roared.

"For my part this necklace," I tapped the necklace, "Makes me look, smell and sound wholly human and as for Adrielle, well we both learned to survive in the crucible that was the Mexican vampyr wars. Often not being noticed was either the best way to attack or the best way to avoid a fight altogether."

"And I should care about this why?" He arched his eyebrows at me.

"Your wolves came straight to my house Sam, I've demonstrated there's no way they followed Adrielle and I there. Doesn't that seem clear to you now?"

Alice gripped my hand hand and murmured "Tread lightly" into my ear too soft for any but me to hear.

I didn't wait for an answer from Sam.

"You need to ask yourself Mister Uley, who stands to gain by either the decimation of the Pack or Adrielle and me's deaths? Who is it that's pulling the strings behind what undoubtedly is a tragedy? Who's the face behind the mask? If you truly want revenge you have to ask yourself, who would know a confrontation between the Pack and and I would result in a battle? Who would not care if they were your people's deaths or mine? More importantly do you want to remain their dupe just as I've been? Do you want to know who set us up Sam? Do you want to kill me who's been manipulated just as much as the Pack? Or do you want true vengeance? If you want true retribution then tell me Mister Uley, who led your wolves to my house?"

Sam's face screwed up in concentration, I'd given him more to consider than he expected so I could hardly feel I blamed him.

"If I tell you this," He finally said slowly, "We want a piece of whomever caused this, not to mention the one I will describe, we will have our vengeance."

"I've no objection to that."

"And if this turns out to be some plot to save yourself we will hunt you to the ends of the Earth."

"Sam if you should discover that I will surrender willingly and I'm a girl who keeps my word, unlike you lot and your flag of truce."

His face coloured but he went on, "We detected a vampyr passing through the reservation. We don't know her name but we know she's killed in this area before. We've never quite been able to catch her but we know her scent and we know she has hair like flame. That's all I can tell you."

"Victoria," I answered softly, "Her name is Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?" Alice asked in a question meant for me alone though I'm certain all present heard her.

"A bitch with a talent for escaping, she sometimes does jobs for some of the Volturi."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed that.. Things have really sucked lately for me and I hope it didn't colour the story. Not that that has anything to do with this, my story stands on it's own merits or lack thereof. Please, Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Bomb! 1.52k hits and 15 reviews! That really made me feel good, shoutouts to follow. Things are about to get strange.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 13**

**Strange Days Approaching**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

"_Where's your will to be weird?"_

_**Jim Morrison**_

"_There he goes. One of God's own prototypes. Some kind of high powered mutant never even considered for mass production. Too weird to live, and too rare to die."_

_**Hunter S. Thompson**_

_You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead_

_your next stop, the Twilight Zone._

_**Rod Serling**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Leah's Point Of View**

The only reasons I'd agreed to run Bitch Bella's little errand for her was because it pleased Adrielle (Gods help me I'm like putty in her little hands) and I'd hoped to see the leech expose her throat to Sam. I wonder if she'd have kept her word. Adrielle seems to act as if Bella has never broken a promise and I do have complete faith in Adrielle. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement, though if what Bella said were true, I too would like to get my hands on whomever engineered the whole situation.

Not that I missed the wolves who'd died, I think I mentioned earlier they were sexist pigs who were consistently cruel to me, I guess I messed their little boys club. I also wouldn't have been have been horribly upset if something...tragic had happened to Bella. The incident had threatened my Adrielle though and that I couldn't tolerate. The thought of harm coming to her, well, anyone that threatened my angel would feel my teeth, my rage and they'd die. Problem is I'd probably die next, it happened so fast but now I could not go on without her. Ever.

Another thought which had occurred to me was how horribly unhappy Adrielle would be if anything were to happen to Bella. Damn this imprint was a harsh mistress for I knew, if push came to shove, I'd have Bella's back, in spite of my hatred of her. Talk about strange bedfellows.

On the other hand things at the moment were looking up. I'd talked Adrielle into going into Port Angeles with me (Without Bella and Alice!) and I'd reserved a nice room for us later. We were currently enjoying dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. Well at least I was.

"You're sure it's OK?" I gestured towards the plate of her food which she'd played with but not eaten any of.

Adrielle smiled that impish smile I loved so much. They probably have a picture of her in the dictionary under three different words. Cute. Sexy. Adorable.

"Don't be ridiculous Leah, you know I'm on the ultimate lowfat diet."

She pushed her plate of Eggplant Parmesan over to me and let her fingers brush mine as she did so. I felts sparks shoot through me as I always did when we touched. I feel certain she saw me flush as her smile deepened, became more...wicked.

Suddenly I was hungry in more ways than one.

"So what do you plan after we, well _you_, eat, Leah?"

I extended my hand across the table and grasped hers. I had no idea what sort of expression must have crossed my face but I looked in her now emerald eyes and responded the only way I knew how.

"Dessert."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

School had been largely uneventful (For a change) the Monday after the Deadman's Party. Normally speaking Adrielle and Bella were more fun than a barrel of monkeys, well if the barrel of monkeys included mind blowing sex, attracted killer shapeshifting wolves and sinister vampyric plots that is.

I'd spent the rest of the weekend trying to interest and instruct Bella and Adrielle in the way we hunted and fed. The meter which could measure the intensity of their apathy towards my lessons didn't seem to have been invented however. They did not kill humans so as far as they were concerned they'd arrived at their humanitarian compromise and that was that. Though I understood the process I doubted I could ever arrive at the sort of self discipline it would require to live as they did. My earlier comparison to monks (Hey hey we're the monks, and people say we monk around) was valid.

Theirs, like ours, was more than a choice, it was a lifestyle.

At the moment it was just Bella, myself and Emmett sitting around at the house. Everyone else was either out hunting, shopping or working. It was, of course, an overcast day outside. I'd read once gloomy weather seems to increase suicide rates yet that did not seem to affect Forks. Which is good I suppose.

"So Bella," Emmett said with a sly grin, "Just how many vampyrs _have_ you killed?"

Bella rolled her eyes and began to respond but before she could I smacked Emmett's arm and said, "Emmett you know you are prying, and besides you know as well as I do all the evil things those we've heard about turned out to be doing."

I was right in that, invariably the victims of the 'Black Rose' turned out to have been doing things that were horrific even to vampyrs.

Emmett hardly seemed abashed but held his hands up in supplication.

While Bella and I seemed comfortable in silence it seemed Emmett did not, like I wouldn't have seen that coming, even bereft of psychic advantages.

I did, however, see what was coming next, my brother is a tool just a complete and utter tool.

"Emmett..." I began but he was like a runaway train, no wonder he and Bella got on so well.

"Hey Bella wanna hear a joke? I'm sure little miss pixie panties already knows the punchline..."

I smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" He opined, faking a pain he did not feel, "The things I have to suffer for my art."

"Surely you could not feel that," I defended myself lamely.

"I felt it and don't call me Shirley, Bella?"

I snorted derisively. Bella broke in.

"I'd love to hear a joke Emmett," She smiled sweetly at him but it did not fool me, I'd seen that smile just before she fought the wolves. I was certain she did not want to fight Emmett or anything but I was also certain that smile was far from wholly sincere.

"So this country dude finally makes it big, he's like that guy that shot at a rabbit or something and struck oil," Emmett said, a sly grin upon his face, "So he's having his dream house built. So he's talking to the architect on how he wants the house built right?" Emmett paused, I swear he should have been a stand up comedian or something, "So the country dude says, 'See that tree there, don't cut it down because under that tree I made love for the first time.' "

Emmett pointed and made a face as if _he_ wanted to preserve the noble tree. What a frigging tool. I love Emmett totally, but...what a tool.

"The architect says he understands the sentimental value of the tree and he'll design the house so that the tree doesn't get blown away. Then the country dude says, 'And you see that tree over there, I don't want it cut down either, because her mother stood there and watched while made love.' The architect guy is blown away by this,'You've got to be shitting me, what the fuck did her mother say?'

The country dude says,'Baaaaaa.' "

I shook my head, utterly grossed out, then I saw the corners of Bella's mouth begin to quirk. It was as if she was undergoing some sort of internal struggle. Finally she burst out.

"Bwaahahahahahaha!" And then she was clutching her stomach laughing.

Emmett started laughing with her, her deep laughter was so intoxicating.

Finally I laughed with both of them and I didn't even think the damn joke was funny.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

Finally after our paroxysm of laughter we settled down to more serious discussion. Emmett could be very intelligent when he controls his inner clown, as rare as that is. By then Carlisle had joined us.

"I have a couple of problems with all this Bella, " Emmett was scratching his chin.

Bella raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Well first of all according to all that you've told us, _and _the results of our investigation you changed to vampyr in a matter of hours instead of days, that doesn't make any sense to me."

"I honestly don't know Emmett, I was kind of, out of it," Bella responded.

"I may be able to shed some light on that." Carlisle offered, "I've heard, though I've never witnessed this, that if someone is changed by a vampyr with very old venom, in other words a very ancient vampyr," we all looked at him as if to say, well duh, but he forged on, "The change is greatly accelerated."

"So Bella would be looking for a very ancient female vampyr?" I interjected.

"Not necessarily," Emmett pointed out, "Remember the vampyr had some sort of power of disguise with Maria, that _could_ include gender."

I told you Emmett, tool or not, could be smart when he wanted to be.

"The other thing that bugs me is you've found out this...Victoria, led the wolves to your home, what do you know about her Bella?"

"Well," Bella seemed to be considering her words carefully, "She's a vicious bitch but strictly a small time thug, the Volturi hire her for jobs they consider beneath their dignity. Kinda like they hire me to preserve their reputation. I could squash her like a bug," Bella finished with a smile.

"Well you say there's no way the wolves could have known where your house was right?" Emmett went on. Bella simply nodded.

"Well," Emmett asked, "How could _she_ have known? That seems odd"

Bella looked perplexed and said, "I don't know," I simply held Bella's hand, my lack of visions concerning her was really beginning to bug me. In a way I was like Edward in that, I'd relied upon my gift so long any failure really shook me up.

"You say she works sometimes for the Volturi?" Carlisle's hand was on his chin which usually indicated he was in deep thinkum mode, Bella nodded again, "Has anyone from the Volturi given you anything lately? Some sort of a gift?"

I saw Bella's crimson eyes (I still hadn't gotten used to that) widen ever so slightly, I don't think either of the other two did.

"No, no, I don't think so," She said softly. She was lying, I could tell it and I could tell why. She was already beginning to plan something and she did not want it to involve me. She was trying to _protect_ me. That ticked me off a bit but I understood somewhat, For Bella old habits like that, built up with Adrielle, would die hard but she'd see how it worked out at the end. I'd be by her side. Understanding it did not take away me being peeved.

"Well if I were you I'd find this Victoria bitch and beat some answers out her," Emmett said, that was his usual solution to problems, "Though I don't know how you'd find her."

"I have an idea, someone who owes me a big favor," Bella closed her eyes then murmured,

"Penelope, I need you."

We all looked at her as if she were crazy but she declined to explain further.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Leah's Point Of View**

"Are you sure this is OK?" I asked as I attached the final chain to Adrielles' left wrist. Her wrists seemed so small and delicate. This was exquisite that Adrielle trusted me so, though I'd die before seeing harm come to her.

She gave me a lascivious smile.

"I exist to please you Leah," An icy thrill ran through my body.

Adrielle was a total contradiction, clothed she appeared to be a teenager, innocent looking even. Here, in all her naked beauty, glory and sexiness, no one could make that mistake. She was a mature woman, sensuality personified.

I crawled up the bed, letting my nails drag along her body as I did so. I swear I felt sparks between us as I moved with agonizing deliberateness. She shivered in her chains and flipped her long auburn hair causing her deliciously sweet smell to cascade around me. It was as if I were surrouded by honeysuckles.

I paused as I slowly crawled giving in a bit and letting the tip of my tongue touch each of her nipples ever so lightly. Adrielle moaned and struggled in her chains but they were strong enough to even hold a vampyr. This was where the trust came in.

Finally I was above her. I lowered my face to within inches of hers.

"Who do you belong to sweet one?" I whispered languorously, though my heartbeat told another story.

She shook her head. I ran my tongue along her jawline in a very subtle way, barely touching her.

I placed my right hand just above her sex, so she could just sense it, not feel it. This was such wonderful pain and temptation. For _both_ of us I suspected.

"Who do you belong to?" I wasn't sure honestly how much longer I could play this game, I was so wet, so excited, it was excruciating, so good.

Her unnecessary breaths came faster. I ran the tip of my tongue over her lips. I savored the sweet taste of her, she certainly did not taste human. She was better than that.

"Who do you belong to?"

She shook her head again and I could stand it no longer, I began kissing her.

This wasn't subtle, pressing of the lips this was assault on both our parts. Our tongues made love while my hands explored her deliciously cool body. She was unbelievably hard, toned yet silky soft at the same time. It made no sense to me but I was so far gone I didn't care.

I started by stroking her small firm breasts, Adrielle was already moving her hips. This just turned me on even more and I wasn't sure that was possible.

"Leah!" She tried to cry into my mouth. I just kissed her harder, bringing my leg between hers.

I let my nails stroke her flat stomach, still voraciously kissing her. Her movements became even more frenzied. Finally I started stroking her sex, amazed at. the coolness of it.

I began to kiss her neck, savoring the cool silkiness of it.

"Oh gods Leah please!" She screamed.

Before I knew it I was kissing my way down her body, hungry for her. Hungry for us to be one.

Adrielle kept screaming my name.

When I spread her sex open I felt a sensation like I'd never experienced before. I knew I was having an orgasm but this, this was like being one with God, It felt as if I were strapped to the front of a train going 500 miles per hour and I loved it, I loved her. I was just vaguely aware of my tongue inside her, not moving, when it started. Then my entire body was so suffused with pleasure I lost track of time and space, I'd no idea where or even who I was. It couldn't have lasted long but it seemed an eternity of utter pleasure.

When I returned to Earth I shook my head and began licking my love.

"LEAH!" She screamed.

Finally I felt her muscles begin to contract and she screamed in orgasm. At the very end of it it she screamed, "LEAH! You own me!"

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The rest of the Cullens had gotten home, Alice and I sat together holding hands, though we weren't talking much, I liked how we did not have to constantly talk to be comfortable. Edward seemed to get the stick out of his ass a little bit once he'd read Alice's mind to the effect the wolves were, at least temporarily, placated. Rosalie was, of course, still a bitch. I expected no less of her.

It had been about three hours since Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and I had spoken.

All in all it was a peaceful little scene. Of course that couldn't last.

There was a knock at the door and Esme, of course, went to answer. TV Mom's had nothing on her. We all turned to look.

There, in the doorway, stood Penelope, as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her. Her long curly black hair framing her gorgeous heart shaped face. She still had honey gold eyes and those thick red lips. Those lips curved in a smile.

I stood up. I could feel, rather than see both Edward and Jaspers' sudden and keen interest. I didn't blame them, if I weren't spoken for...I stopped that thought in it's tracks.

Penelope said, "Oh my Dark Angel!" Then ran across the room and kissed me, hard, upon the lips.

I think I saw steam coming out of Alices' ears.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N I'd like to thank Shadowcub, Just Twisty, Lynette, Twigon, MangekyoMasta510, Amanda-Inez, A.S. Rainwater (wow) and amUous for all their reviews, I love all of you.**

**I think this chapter turned out pretty OK, I'm a little proud of it.**

**As always make me feel good, please, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. With the release of chapter 13 our (because it is you people's story as much as it mine) story reached 25,000+ hits and approximately 8000 views. Now that I understand these things better that's staggering to me. When this story winds up (and I have no idea how many chapters that will be, I just know how it ends, I'm not entirely sure where the characters will take me getting there) I'll be tacking on a bibliography listing all the hidden pop culture easter eggs and the names of everyone who's ever reviewed it. **

**Now on to the story. In every love story it seems a few complications arise...**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 14**

**Green Eyes Rising**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

_He that is not jealous is not in love. _

_**St. Augustine**_

_Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening. _

_**Maya Angelou**_

_And you can trust me not to think_

_And not to sleep around_

_And if you don't expect too much from me_

_You might not be let down_

_Hey Jealousy_

_**Gin Blossoms**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Penelope's Point Of View**

The elf like vampyr on the coach seemed, well, perturbed that I'd kissed Isabella. So when Isabella pulled back I simply advanced and kissed her again. She seemed too stunned to respond in any way.

If a girl can't kiss the woman who placed her own life at risk to save hers the world has become a sorry place indeed.

Finally I stopped, placed my hand upon her chest and said, "Oh mon amour, you had to know I'd come if you called my dark angel."

Then I rested against her.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been bad enough when Penelope called me her 'dark angel' but then she kissed me in a far more than friendly way. At that point I had decided things had gotten just about as bad as they could get but once again I'd underestimated the vagaries of a cruel fate. Penelope advanced on me while I was still stunned and kissed me again. Compounding matters she placed her hand upon me, said something affectionate I was too taken aback to really process then leaned against me.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point of View**

That...that...that...Whore!

How dare she! I stood and was shaking. I could not decide whether to run outside or shred this slattern to pieces who was molesting Bella. What was Bella's role in this anyway? Was she some sort of wandering, philandering, devil may care killer for hire? Were they both tramps?

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?" I finally exploded. This..This...Penelope looked at me as if I'd grown a third eye. Like _she_ had the right to judge _anything_ about me. Our eyes were boring holes into one another when, in a classic case of poor timing, Leah and Adrielle sauntered in.

Both Adrielle and that Penelope slut looked at each other as if they were ghosts. I'd never seen a vampyr blanch but I promise you Penelope did.

Everyone in the room had already been stunned into silence by Penelope's actions and then my outburst. Those two's reactions stifled everyone even further. I felt as if I'd wandered into some sort of bad comedy film.

Finally Penelope looked at Adrielle and in a barely audible voice said, "Naamah."

Adrielle's eyes widened in what I was certain was horror then she yelled, "My name is Adrielle!"

Then she stormed outside.

Rose had descended the stairs.

"What's all the yelling about?"

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I really felt like a victim in all of this. All I'd done was try and get Penelope to, in a small way, return a rather huge favor I'd done her many years ago. I'd spent maybe 15 minutes total in my life in her presence, at least while she was conscious. I'd certainly done nothing to merit 'mon amour', 'my dark angel', the kisses and the affectionate cuddling.

Now Alice was smoking with anger towards me, Adrielle was apparently mightily pissed, not to mention this strange Naamah business, Penelope was looking more and more confused and the entire Cullen clan looked shell shocked. It reminded me a bit of how I became vampyr in the first place. That happened all because of a can of cranberry sauce. This happened all because I'd summoned an old psychic acquaintance.

"Alice..." I began but she cut me off.

"I _so_ do not want to talk to you right now," She said through gritted teeth.

"Alice," I tried again and she actually growled at me. To top it all off Leah was looking _askance_ at me as well. It seemed as if the last few minutes I'd had a plethora of luck, unfortunately it was all bad.

"Ahem," Esme had unnecessarily cleared her throat, "Perhaps it would be best if you and...your friend went to your house for the evening Bella, perhaps to clear the air?"

Esme spoke with the kindness she always displayed but it was clear she was concerned with Alice's state of mind.

"Yes mon amour we have much to discuss," Penelope said touching my arm.

I immediately rushed out of the house, nearly to the point of running. I was fleeing an anticipated Alice fueled explosion. I was pretty sure sure Emmett was restraining her as I left. If Penelope had the sense of a rabbit she'd follow post haste. She did.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

We got to my house unmolested by wolves or other vampyr's, which surprised me given the tenor of the evening. Once inside I whirled on Penelope.

"Would you mind explaining to me what all that back there was about Penelope?"

"I owe you my life mon amour," She seemed very calm, "At no small risk to your own. Would you not feel gratitude towards one who'd done such a thing for you? Would you not...love them?"

She stepped closer to me.

"Do you realize what you've done Penelope? My girlfriend is probably going to leave me over this!"

"Pshaw," She. Actually. Said. Pshaw. "If she leaves you over such a trifle she does not deserve you anyway."

She stepped still closer.

"Mon amour you are a precious thing, she will likely not leave you," She gazed at me from under suddenly heavily lidded eyes, "And should she leave it is not as if you do not have choices my dark angel, non?"

She placed her hand upon my forearm.

I was spared the indignity of what was building up to be an embarrassing scene by all five foot of red headed fury which was Adrielle bursting in the door. She looked at Penelope then at me.

"Do you ever _quit_?" It was obvious her near shout was directed at Penelope.

"Is that not, what is it they say, the kettle calling the pot sooted chère femme?" Penelope replied without any anger at all in her voice. It was incredibly obvious at that point these two knew each other from some past unknown to me.

"All right," I asked, "You two know each other, just what is going on here?"

They both suddenly looked stricken, finally Penelope spoke.

"I love you dark angel, more than you realize or ever could. If I could tell you I would. There are things...stronger than oaths...things which bind... _Adrielle _and me mon amour. I am so very sorry for I do not wish to maintain the secrets from you. These are things you must be discovering on your own."

I shook my head in frustration.

"I need to get some air...alone," I didn't look back at them as I went out the door. I barely realized I hadn't even discussed the reason I'd summoned her.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point Of View**

I'd followed Bella and Penelope after I'd pouted and went to my bedroom. Emmett had held on to me while they left until it was deemed safe to release me. That had done nothing to improve an already bad mood.

As soon as I got to my room I quietly exited my bedroom window. As I followed their scent I was joined by Leah.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"The same thing you are, there's something big going on, something to do with this Penelope leech. This affects me just as much as it does you."

Finally I nodded out of frustration.

"Just stay quiet," I whispered.

"She snorted very softly, "You're the one who needs to worry about being noticed, you really smell bad."

I chose to ignore that and tracked my mate and Penelope to my mate's house, Leah at my side.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

We arrived just in time to see Bella storm out the front door. I could also hear a muffled argument from inside the house. I was torn between spying or following Bella when Leah made my decision for me. She moved closer to the house.

"vn't you done this enough Gusion? How many times? And you know what happens?_ Every._ Single. Time?"

"I cannot help the fate I have been given Naamah, she is my destiny." That was Penelope's voice.

If Penelope was talking about who I thought she was, she and I were going to have a _serious_ discussion soon.

I felt I was about to get to the bottom of all this when we were interrupted by a series of cacophonous noises from the woods then a high pitched scream. Penelope and Adrielle immediately ran out the door towards the source of the scream. Leah and looked at each other and I said, "Oh Gods Bella!" I tore off following the two vampyrs, Leah at my heels, now in her wolf form.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Victoria's Point Of View**

I'd been following her for days now, waiting for her to be alone. I noticed the wolf bitch and the little vampyr when they'd crept up to the house to spy upon the others I assumed. I didn't care about any of them. Isabella Swan was alone and I had a paycheck to collect.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N**

**If you've ever written one of these things, particularly one of the length this is starting to be you'll understand why I ask you this. If you haven't just let me tell you it's not easy to produce good fiction (Which I hope this is). Reviews are the only payment we get, the joy of writing and the reviews are enough.**

**So Please, please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N It's always something...or in other words, "Have you ever hit yourself in the head with a hammer?" Reply; "Yeah I hate it when that happens."**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 15**

**Kidnapped **

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

_For me, my awakening came when I was kidnapped._

_**Patty Hearst**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Far Away In a Secret Place**

_If the reports I was receiving were anything close to accurate, and they'd better be for those who were reporting's sake, this matter should be coming to a close soon._

_I didn't particularly like Isabella Swan. I didn't particularly dislike her._

_She did threaten my position and I could not tolerate that, would not tolerate it._

_The biggest problem with Isabella Swan was she just **wouldn't stay dead**._

_I thought I'd finally found a way to cure that._

_To rid myself of her forever._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I'd run a good ways into the woods when I realized I'd sprung a trap and apparently the prey was me. I smelled their scents coming from all around me or I'd have just run since there were at least eight of them. I really don't like to fight unless there's money in it.

Their movements sounded clumsy to me and they smelled of hatred and aggression.

Newborns.

It looked like I'd have to fight. I chose a nearby clearing to make my stand in. I needed space for my unique fighting style after all. I couldn't believe whomever was behind all this felt they could finish me with newborns. They really must not know me at all. Well I'd be introducing myself to them in the near future. I rather doubted they'd enjoy meeting me.

Soon enough I was surrounded by them. They all appeared to have been changed recently, very recently. There were three males, three males and two I'd have had to guess at their gender.

No matter, whatever god's they prayed to, if any, could sort them out later.

They all seemed to charge at once and I put my shield in place though I did not even come close to draining them fully. I could not the life force of this many newborns, still so powerful with their human blood, would surely destroy me. I began my dance among them, ripping off heads. I took no joy in it, the taking of a life even a vampyric one, is never a happy thing.

It's a macabre thing, my dance of death. I suppose if there weren't so many beings dying there might be a sort of beauty in it. I'd performed this dance so many times before and thus far I was the only one who'd ever finished it alive. I honestly hoped one day I'd never have to do this again.

After I'd dispatched half their number I began to see some doubt creeping into the faces of the remaining new ones. They might be savage with their blood thirst but in spite of that the newborns who were left must be realizing this was hardly what they'd signed on for.

This entire attack stank of Victoria, as the Volturi members, never the organization itself, delegated dirty work to her, she invariably delegated dirty work to minions she'd created. Me, I'm a if you want something done right you do it yourself kind of girl.

I seriously doubted Victoria had ever even met the Volturi leader, he didn't seem like me to be the sort to soil himself with her presence.

I killed one of the remaining new ones of indeterminate sex by proving their head was not so fond of their shoulders after all when the remaining three must have come to the simultaneous conclusion discretion was indeed the better part of valor, survival trumped whatever promises they'd been given.

They shot me a horrified glance then showed me their heels. I let them flee as I was literally glowing with the life force I'd absorbed already. If they caused trouble the Volturi would find them soon enough and dispatch them.

It was at that moment I saw Victoria herself run past me, proving my suspicions. She must have been masking her scent somehow, showing more signs of Volturi aid. I wanted nothing more than to kill her so I pursued her. I was very fast but, as I've mentioned, Victoria has a gift for escaping so she was very fast too.

At the base of a sheer granite face which rose hundreds of feet she ran into what appeared to be a natural cavern and I immediately followed her inside, noting that I was gaining on her.

Soon Victoria would die.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Victoria's Point Of View**

I watched with no small amusement as "I" ran into the cave, Isabella Swan hot on my heels. I really enjoyed these toys my patron had provided me with, it really was a shame I'd have to be giving them back. Still, this was the most enjoyable job I'd had in quite some time.

I waited for a period which I felt was long enough then lovingly pressed the plunger in front of me.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Adrielle's Point Of View**

_Penelope_ and I ran towards the obvious sounds of the fight. I was still mystified as to what the hell she was doing here but I had no time to deal with that. My Bella, my mother, was in danger.

We arrived in a clearing strewn with vampyr bodies just in time to see Bella pursue a redheaded vampyr, I assumed that was the bitch Victoria. Penelope and I did not pause and kept running, hoping to catch them, though I doubted we would. Bella is very fast.

We emerged to be greeted by what I'd normally call a majestic cliff and saw Victoria, then Bella run into a cave at the base of it. We were nearly to the cave ourselves when Penelope grasped my arm, restraining me, and screamed "Non!"

I was struggling with her when the entire cliff side seemed to...implode as if it were collapsing in upon itself. There was a muffled sound of explosives and it seemed as if it happened in little more than a second.

The dust was so thick, so prevalent that even my enhanced vampyr eyes could not make out just exactly what had happened.

After several minutes, during which time Alice and my Leah joined us, the dust began to clear and I stared at the scene which revealed itself in horror.

An entire mountainside had collapsed, either atop Bella or sealing her and Victoria within the cavern.

It really didn't matter, either way the results would be much the same.

I looked over and saw both Alice and Penelope sobbing without tears. It was only then I realized I was too.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Victoria's Point Of View**

Well that went just splendid-diddly I thought to myself as I quickly packed my things and headed out over the hillside. I could see the shapes of sobbing vampyr's down below the cliff and could barely restrain myself from giggling maniacally like some movie villain.

Perhaps now that _Isabella Swan_ was out of the way I'd start to get the really good jobs from the Volturi.

Still I had a fat check to collect.

I resumed my trek and began sing what would be a dwarfish work song, if there were such a thing as dwarfs.

"Hi Ho Hi Ho It's off to work we go..."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point Of View**

I'd seen Bella run into the cave then seen the mountainside literally collapse behind her.

When the dust cleared I was sobbing, mortified by the horrific vista which presented itself.

"We've got to get her out! We've got to get her out!" I was screaming over and over again.

Penelope, who was sobbing as well said, "Non chère femme, an army of vampyrs would take months to, " She paused, "Exterminate the rubble."

"We need explosives!" Adrielle said through her sobs.

"And blow Bella up too my love?" Leah placed her arm around Adrielle's shoulders.

I hung my head, sobbing.

I'd never felt so defeated.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View **

I advanced on the now still form of Victoria when she shimmered then disappeared. I was relatively deep inside the stygian darkness of the cavern and the only illumination came from the excess of life force within my body.

I'd been tricked by a cheap illusion. I cursed, mainly at myself, then I turned to exit when I heard muffled explosions then a rumbling. Panicked I ran towards the entrance to the cave only to be greeted by a massive cloud of dust which almost certainly would have choked me were I still human.

When the dust finally began to settle I realized I was too late.

The entrance was blocked by so much rock I could tell it would take me, even with vampyric speed and strength, years to clear an exit.

Not that it would be an issue. I'd go mad with the bloodlust long before that, then I wouldn't even know how to try and get out. I'd be completely insane.

I was buried alive.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Please, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Well it seems Bella's in a bit of a pickle, whatever will she do? The strange review problem from last chapter has been fixed so review as if your lives depended upon it, well maybe not that but it would make me really happy..**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 16**

**Trapped **

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

"_If Stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?""_

_**Will Rogers**_

"_What to do if you find yourself stuck in a crack in the ground underneath a giant boulder you can't move, with no hope of rescue. Consider how lucky you are that life has been good to you so far. Alternatively, if life hasn't been good to you so far, which given your current circumstances seems more likely, consider how lucky you are that it won't be troubling you much longer."_

_**Douglas Adams**_

"_There is one thing about Englishmen, they won't fix anything till it's just about totally ruined. You couldn't get the English to fix anything at the start. No! They like to sit and watch it grow worse. Then, when it just looks like the whole thing has gone up Salt Creek, why, the English jump in and rescue it."_

_**Will Rogers**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Soooooo I was trapped under a mountain of rock it would take me years to dig out of. You might say life sucked. I'd already started to dig, of course, but even with vampyr speed and strength I'd hardly even made a dent in it.

I wondered if I'd continue to dig once the insanity that bloodlust brings came over me. I doubted it. I'd seen vampyrs in that state and achieving a goal was hardly high on their priority list.

As I dug through the rock a movie I'd once seen, one which included the term 'buried alive' occurred to me. Deciding I may as well have some fun I screamed "Khan!" at the top of my lungs.

No one answered.

Silly melodrama was not going to get me out of this.

I was not entirely sure anything would.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

Alice, Adrielle, Leah and that strange Penelope person had all come back to our home running and if it were possible I'd have sworn they were all out of breath.

Their explanation of Bella's situation (I was beginning to think this Bella was a veritable magnet for trouble, not only that but Alice seemed _very_ attached to her so I doubted we'd be rid of her any time soon) took longer than it would have if four people weren't trying to explain it to me at once, especially with one of them speaking somewhat broken english.

In retrospect I was glad Emmett had gone hunting with Rosalie, otherwise he'd be digging rock even before the girls explanation was finished. He liked this Bella too and even though he can be very intelligent the logistics of scale mean very little to Emmett.

After I felt I grasped the situation I held my hands up for silence. It took a little while but finally it quieted down.

"I need to go to my study, alone, for a few moments. I'm going to see about getting us some help."

"How?" Alice asked simply.

"There's no need of going into detail yet, but I will tell you if assistance is offered," That seemed to quiet everyone down.

I rose and went into my study the only true soundproof room in the house. I was going to call a number that I'd bet I count count the number of beings who had it on the fingers of both hands and have a few left over.

For our kind this was somewhat like being able to dial up the Pope.

I dialed and waited as the line rang and finally a velvet like voice answered.

"Carlisle! It has been years since we've spoken! To what do I owe this unexpected, but great pleasure!"

"Well Aro we have a bit of a situation..." Then I told him. He indicated he'd send some assistance.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

I'd barely even finished explaining that some sort of help was on the way when the doorbell rang. Did Aro know someone here in Forks?

Esme beat me to answering the door and outside a boy stood, a human boy. His features and brown hair were nothing really special and he looked, for want of a better term, goofy.

"Hey I know this may sound a little strange but the work study I'm going to in Italy after I graduate called, they said maybe I can help you."

"I doubt that," Leah said sarcastically, "Just who called you anyway Cooper?"

"Oh Leah I didn't even notice you there, how's it hangin?" The boy's face turned red then he said, "I guess that was a bit of a faux pas."

I was surprised they knew each other but I shouldn't have been, Forks was a small town. I did wonder, if Aro knew of this human boy did he know people _everywhere_?

Leah's look bordered on being violent. Thankfully Alice stepped in.

"Uhm Cooper, it's nice that you are willing to help but I doubt you can singlehandedly clear up the results of a landslide."

"Chill Sunshine," He told Alice breezily, "I got the lowdown on the situation from Heidi in Italy. Cooper never goes into action without a plan. I just need to call my friend Benjamin, he got me the work study in the first place, he can deal with it but he's funny about these Italian dudes."

He punched in a number on his mobile phone.

"Yo Tia, is Benjamin in?" I heard an obviously vampyric female voice on the other end indicate he wasn't.

"Well I need you two to get down to Forks as soon as you can, some chick got trapped under a landslide, I need Benny to move some rocks."

I heard what seemed to be arabic cursing from the female.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you know I can't understand that shit, besides you know Benny will say yes to me," I was stunned this, Cooper, seemed to be on such a casual basis with what had to be a vampyr couple.

There was grumbling from the phone then Cooper said, "Yeah I love you too Tia, I'll see you guys in a bit.'

Cooper looked at Alice.

"They have to come all the way from Seattle so it'll be a little while."

"How is this, Benjamin, going to be able to help us?"

"I'd tell you but it'll be lot more fun to show you." Cooper's smile was positively gleeful and for once I wished Edward had been here to read his mind.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was basically to the point of feeling sorry for myself and I hadn't been in this place for more than eight hours.

Then I noticed something strange. The very large rock wall which barred me from exiting the cavern was rumbling. For a moment I envisioned Adrielle using explosives in order to extricate me from this situation but then I realized cooler heads would surely prevail, explosive would likely place me in an even worse situation.

Still the rumbling of earth and rock moving was happening. I stared, fascinated at the wall of rock which I could now barely see and suddenly, as if the barrier itself had exploded, the way was clear to the outside. I saw a male and a female vampyr outside, they appeared to be of Arabic descent and then I noticed Alice, Leah, Adrielle and, oh dear, Penelope standing beside them, amazed looks upon their faces.

For one insane moment I considered retreating more deeply within the cave then I fixed my courage in and walked out.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point Of View**

To say this whole sequence of events surprised me would be understating the obvious. Apparently Carlisle had Volturi influence I did not know about, and apparently the Volturi had connections everywhere, as evidenced by this high school boy Cooper.

I'd seen him at school and I'd always thought him as some harmless band nerd type, replete with who knows how many band camp stories.

He looked up and said, "It'll be a few hours before Benny gets here, who plays the video games?"

Thankfully Emmett had returned with Rose and Cooper and he engaged in mindless 3d video slaughter for a few hours. Boys.

When Cooper's friend Benjamin arrived he his girlfriend or maybe wife in tow. They both appeared to be Arabic in origin ( I later found out they were Egyptian) and almost looked like brother and sister with their straight, coal black hair.

Esme was her usual gracious hostess, seeing to introductions and stuff then Cooper popped up.

"Thanks for coming dude, Heidi from Italy called and asked me to get you to help, you know, your rock thing," I wondered if this Cooper ever stopped to take a breath, "You know me when they say shit I squat and grunt," He appeared about to say more but the female, Tia I think it was, interrupted him.

"They are using your friendship to get closer to my Benjamin," She said, gazing at said Benjamin with doe like eyes.

"Bullshit, they've already told me if my work study works out well they might hire me from now on," Cooper responded.

"Cooper, my friend with those Italian people," Benjamin paused, "Well you really have no idea just how long from now on might be."

Cooper shrugged, he seemed totally oblivious to the fact he was surrounded by a group of talented vampyrs.

"Anyway we have a damsel in distress, you need to do your, " Cooper wiggled his fingers, "Hocus pocus thing with the rocks."

"It isw only because someone is in danger I do this Cooper," Benjamin said in a very serious tone, "It would be much to the better for you were you to completely forget these Italians, they do not have your best interests in their hearts.

Cooper simply rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get this done."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

The trek to the cliffside was largely silent something I actually appreciated, I hardly had much faith in this entire endeavour, though Carlisle seemed too.

This Cooper guy seemed to be a total flake, though I was impressed by Benjamin and Tia's...well just the way they presented themselves. But Carlisle's faith, well I'd been through so much with him it was hard to doubt him.

When we arrived Benjamin gave Cooper a very serious look.

"I do this for you Cooper because you have and always will be my friend. You are a brother to me."

"Not to mention there is a life in the balance," Tia felt compelled to add for some reason.

Benjamin closed his eyes and the most startling thing happened, the mountain of rock began to _move. _I stared, amazed. It was very slow at first then it seemed to explode in motion.

Suddenly the cavern entrance was open and not so long afterwards, my Bella emerged.

She was OK, my Gods she was OK.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

_**Somewhere In A Secret Place.**_

_Damn, damn, damn! Aro was helping her now? Did he have no idea who she was? What she was? Her capacity for violence and destruction was unlimited. Even she was barely beginning to scratch the surface of it._

_My plan had worked were it not for Aro's intereference. No matter, I would still stop her, she could not take away what was mine_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Well I hope you liked that. This chapter was harder than some, sometimes they almost write themselves. Cooper is from This-Or-That's stories we decided it would be a hoot to work him in here though this will be his only appearance.**

**Please, Please review they are like heroin and keep me writing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I guess I'd been getting spoiled because last chapter (Which did have some editing issues, openoffice freaked out on me, but I've since reinstalled) did not do so well at all. Perhaps it was because I released it on a Saturday night, I'm not sure. What I do know is it barely broke 900 hits and only got 5 reviews. I truly hope this is not indicative of waining interest in the story because I really try hard on it and honestly I think it shows. That being said this is just a mini-chapter, a bonus for those who've stuck with me this far. Now onwards and upwards.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 17**

**Secrets**

**(Or Internet and Consequences) **

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."_

_**Benjamin Franklin**_

"_We dance round in a ring and suppose, While the secret sits in the middle and knows"_

_**Robert Frost**_

"_When a secret is revealed, it is the fault of the man who confided it"_

_**Penelope**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Once I'd ran to Seattle and fed (A trip Alice insisted upon accompanying me for, though she remained a good distance away from me when the actual feeding took place.) I went to my home and cleaned up. After that I got my Macbook out for some quality time on the internet.

Once I was sure I was alone I looked up Naamah using google.

I was surprised by the number of entries I discovered but the following was typical.

"_Naamah or Na'amah (Hebrew: __נעמה __, meaning pleasant) is a figure in Jewish mysticism. She is a succubus and fallen angel, and is generally regarded as an aspect or relation of Lilith. Naamah is said to have engaged, like Lilith, in intercourse with Adam. According to tradition, she was created directly by God, as with Eve or Lilith. Naamah and Lilith lived in the Red Sea coast where they were expelled by God. Naamah appearance is similar to Lilith, but Naamah being more sensual, young and beautiful and as one that corrupted the fallen angels and their leader Semyaza. _

_Naamah appears in the Zohar as one of the four angels of prostitution, the mates of the demon Samael, the mother of the demon Asmodai and one of the Queens of hell, she ruled over the eastern quarter (Damascus). Her fellow succubi are Lilith, Eisheth Zenunim, and Agrat Bat Mahlat. She is generally identified with the daughter of Lamech. This Naamah is a counterpart to the one who appears in Genesis, and she is regarded, like her mortal counterpart, as a patron of divination and music._"

WTF. I mean seriously, wtf?

My daughter and bff a fallen angel? Of prostitution?

I sat staring at my screen.

WTF.

"It is a wonderful thing, this internet. The sum total of the human knowledge, available for all."

I hurriedly closed the laptop, I'd been so engrossed in what I'd found I hadn't paid enough attention to realize Penelope was approaching from behind me. I was convinced she'd seen what I'd been reading but she made no further comment aside from one rather cryptic remark.

"There is a power in true names. Sometimes it is for the good if they remain forgotten."

Before I could ask any of the myriad questions which flashed into my mind, (Honestly before I could even think of _how_ to ask them.) she spoke again.

"Why did you summon me here, mon amour? You have always been one for your...quests and I cannot help but be feeling this is one of your quêtes héroïques."

Well it was about time I asked her what I'd been meaning too all along. The quicker I got some answers out of her, the quicker I could send her on her merry way. This Naamah thing was too weird for there to be anything to it anyway.

"Before we met the first time Penelope I'm convinced you did a divination for someone, something that had to do with me. I think that is at the basis of the riddles I am trying to solve. Someone found out something they did not want to hear and are trying to eliminate me because of that prediction."

Penelope's face clouded in thought.

"With you it is...difficult ma chérie, so very...hard. Now you have these, you have Bella's riddles."

"I will confide in you, just a little mon ange noir, a little beacon of truth to lead you. Your fate and mine...well they are intertwined. I have known you so very much longer than you realize...It is so very hard to be explaining. There are rules I cannot break." Penelope paused, she appeared genuinely distressed, though none of this made much sense to me, "The truth of it is I saw you, saw you becoming one of us, un vampyr de la nuit. I did not then, or now, know the name of whom I revealed this to, they came to me...this is hard in the English...dans le déguisement. I could not be telling whom they were. But I did tell them you were to be the agent of their destruction."

Well this was progress at least, the more strings I pulled at the more this ball of secrets would unravel. At least that was my fervent hope.

"Was this person Volturi Penelope?"

"Oui, I am certain of that mon amour."

"Then I've troubled you enough Penelope, thank you very much for telling me this."

"Non ma chérie! I will be seeing this, this mystère through to the end with you."

Great, just great. So this French soothsayer, who had more secrets than a bag of kittens, who was inexplicably infatuated with me, was sticking around. I hate my life sometimes.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

After that I decided it was probably time I called my employer as there was actually a job I'd been hired to do. I called him on my way to the Cullens.

He answered on the first ring.

"This traitor you've been having me seek?" he made a noise of affirmation.

"Well I'm beginning to believe they are same one I seek in my personal matter."

"Do be sure you keep me informed," he responded simply.

"Of that you can be sure Aro, of that you can be sure."

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N Well it's short, but I told you up front it was a mini-chapter. Still I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I've placed the url of a drawing, which come close to picturing what I think Adrielle looks like, in my profile. **

**When you don't review a kitten dies somewhere. **

**Think of the kittens. Please review.**


	18. Another nonchapter

**Not A Chapter**

**A/N OK here's the deal. I've put enough in place I can reveal the mystery correctly in from two to four chapters and the story ends with an enigmatic possible sequel. I could also make things go a bit longer with conflicts I've established.**

**What do you, the readers want? Without you this story is nothing.**

**I'd really like your opinions, you've kept me writing so far.**

**~Sara~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N The people have spoken, sort of. The vote was a tie as near as I could tell. I am gonna wrap it up. You have all the clues to solve it yourselves. The sequel, if you want it, may take time. Still the final showdown is coming.**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Chapter 19 **

**Oh My**

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

_"I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums. All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me. Oh, incalculable times again shall I be born." _

_**Jack London**_

_"I have been born more times than anybody except Krishna." _

_**Mark Twain**_

_"Live so that thou mayest desire to live again - that is thy duty - for in any case thou wilt live again!" **Freidrich Nietzsche**_

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Penelope's Point Of View**

I must do this, Fate has taken control of my life once again. This, this... Alice I could destroy her with a snap of...the fingers.

Just like that.

Bella, as she calls herself now, knows nothing. She does not examiner par la pensée the depth of the curse we share.

I gather my...courage as I approach the door of these Cullens. This...Alice must be special indeed to have broken the accursed cycle.

I wonder.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

All of this mysticism is overwhelming me. I needed to see Alice, she's been my anchor in all of this. I needed Alice badly. Penelope followed me and honestly I hoped going to see Alice might force her into providing more answers. Alice was the one I loved wasn't she?

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Alice's Point Of View**

Bella was not masked and I smelt her sweet scent as she approached. She was not alone.

I could smell that french bitch with her.

Why does life have to be so complicated? Why is Bella obsessed with finding her maker?

Well at least I had a few questions for Penelope.

I opened the door then was shocked.

Penelope said, "Alice may I hold your hands."

I hadn't agreed or disagreed before she grasped both of my hands.

I couldn't help but ask why Adrielle had called her Gusion.

Bella's eyes widened in confusion.

"I must needs to talk to you alone Miss Alice, please?" She really brooked no question as she drug me out of my home. My gods she was strong.

Bella sat staring, as if remembering a nightmare while we went..

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Things were pounding my mind. Things I did not want to.

With the word Gusion Alice mentioned I knew.

Adrielle and Penelope were sisters, bound to me, though I knew I loved Alice.

I sat and thank. The Volturi were in this. Up to their eyeballs.

Then it hit me like a shot.

I'd seen how they dressed.

I'd seen how Aro regarded little Jane.

Oh Jesus fucking christ I knew.

May God have mercy on me.

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**Somewhere in a Secret Place**

_I'd reserved this, I did not want this to happen again in thirty years, but I had no choice. I gave them the scent I'd stored all these years and released the hunger wolves._

**[xxxxxx{|]==================}**

**A/N this is very short but necessary, I'm sorry. Soon all will be revealed. I love every one of you.**

**Please, please review. The kittens hang in the balance.**


End file.
